Setsunai
by Darythia
Summary: Esta historia tiene lugar tras los sucesos de Amanecer. Cap-13: FATALIDAD. "El guardián de los Vulturis bajó la mano derecha al cinturón, del cual pendía un largo cuchillo, y comenzó a acariciarlo de forma involuntaria..." Demetri.
1. Piloto

Hola! Este es mi primer fic basado en Twilight. Resulta bastante corto, lo siento!  
Aun no tengo bien definida la historia, aunque puedo deciros que transcurre después de Amanecer.  
Éste es un pequeño pero intenso adelanto, espero que les guste. Dejen _Reviews_!

* * *

**Piloto**

"_Nunca habría podido soñar con una vida como ésta, tan perfecta y maravillosa. Algo así escapa completamente a la imaginación de cualquiera..."_

Apenas hubimos cruzado el umbral de la casa inmovilicé a Edward contra el suelo, haciendo saltar algunas baldosas por el impacto. Sentada a ahorcajadas como estaba, hundí mis dedos en su camisa y se la arranqué de un sólo movimiento, deleitándome durante unos minutos en la simple contemplación de su torso perfecto. Cerré los ojos y me incliné lentamente hacia sus labios, inhalando el delicioso aroma que emanaba de su aliento.

Cuando los abrí sentí el ardor de su mirada recorrer todo mi cuerpo, gemí. Edward sujetó mi rostro entre sus manos y lo apretó ferozmente contra el suyo. Me besó como si la vida le fuera en ello, intensa y dolorosamente. Estuvimos de esa guisa durante horas, sus dedos hundiéndose en mi pelo y los míos deslizándose seguros sobre su pecho.

Me sujetó por la cintura, dispuesto a voltearme para ocupar mi lugar, pero esa noche no estaba dispuesta a compartir la iniciativa. Sujeté fuertemente sus muñecas y coloqué sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, dirigiéndole una mirada significativa para que se estuviese quieto. Me incliné de nuevo y le besé con intensidad, probando si de verdad me obedecería. Así fue...

- Bella… -logró vocalizar Edward en apenas un susurro.

- Shh.. –protesté yo. Aquella noche era mía.

Con mis manos aún sobre las suyas comencé a lamer el lóbulo de su oreja derecha juguetonamente. Edward jadeó y suspiró casi al mismo tiempo, lo que me hizo estremecer. Fui bajando poco a poco, delineando su mandíbula con mi lengua hasta llegar de nuevo a sus labios, los cuales apenas rocé. En ese momento me erguí, sacándome el corto vestido por la cabeza y dejándolo caer de forma estudiaba al lado de Edward, quien permaneció inmóvil a fuerza de voluntad, tal y como yo quería.

Apoyé una mano en su abdomen y con la otra empecé a acariciar mi propio cuerpo de forma erótica. Entonces arqueé la espalda de tal modo que mis pulidas formas quedaran mejor a su vista y reí satisfecha cuando le sentí retorcerse bajo mis caderas.

- Esto es demasiado! –protestó Edward, enderezándose rápidamente para estrecharme entre sus brazos. Pero yo fui más rápida y enseguida estuve a pocos metros lejos de él.

El fuego en sus pupilas era tal que de haber podido, habría incendiado la casa. Aunque ahora al pensarlo no creía que a Esme le hiciera gracia.

Estaba lista para escapar de Edward si éste trataba de cogerme otra vez, pero realmente le había subestimado. En vez de eso, me miró con intensidad, atrapando mi mirada, incapaz ahora de apartarla… Tal era el poder que ejercía sobre mí.

Me dedicó una sonrisa de lo más sensual y sentí que mi piel de granito se derretía en ese mismo instante. Todavía no me había recuperado cuando empezó a quitarse los pantalones. Se estaba desnudando lenta y deliberadamente. Mi respiración se disparó y gemí ansiosa, con los ojos bien abiertos, hasta que por fin se mostró en toda su grandiosidad.

No importaba cuántas veces lo hubiese visto de esa forma. ¡Dios, era tan hermoso! Lo deseaba tanto que dolía el corazón…

Un recuerdo cruzó fugaz por mi mente, tan débil y oscuro que apenas si lo percibí. No hacía demasiado tiempo, durante mi corta y débil vida humana, había estado segura de no merecerlo. ¿Qué había hecho yo para que un ser tan maravilloso se fijase en mí y me quisiese? Nada en absoluto, no podía si quiera compararme con él. Yo sólo podía amarlo, amarlo con locura.

Creí que eso cambiaría cuando me transformara…

"_He superado la mortalidad para acompañarle eternamente, ahora soy hermosa y fuerte, tengo un poder con que protegerle…  
Y sin embargo, no me parece suficiente."_

Me lancé veloz a sus brazos, cualquier idea de huir aunque fuese un juego, desapareció de mi mente.

- Bella... –apenas alcanzó a decir Edward antes de que su boca se rindiera al frenesí de la mía.


	2. Incertidumbre

02 Incertidumbre

El agradable canto de la alondra desde el jardín nos recordó que Renesmee despertaría pronto. Sin habérnoslo propuesto el pequeño pájaro se había convertido, con el paso de los días, en nuestra particular señal de stop. Llegados a este punto poníamos en marcha todo un proceso de relajación, y una cuantificable fuerza de voluntad, para poder separarnos…

Habíamos estado a punto de perder todo cuanto amábamos en el terrible enfrentamiento con los Vulturis, y después de aquel infierno, que a todos se nos hizo eterno, Edward y yo nos vimos sobrecogidos por la increíble intensidad de nuestros sentimientos. Una mirada, un gesto, el menor roce… provocaba en ambos tal estado de excitación que a duras penas lográbamos mantener el control.

La atracción física que sentíamos era tan urgente y palpable que las relaciones con los demás miembros de la familia se volvieron un poco incómodas, especialmente en compañía de Jasper, quien en algunas ocasiones terminaba sintiéndose completamente desbordado. Aun con todo, en la casa de los Cullen el sentimiento general era de paz, liberación y alegría… Nos sentenciaron a muerte pero habíamos sobrevivido. Ahora estábamos juntos, sanos y salvos, más de lo que cualquiera de nosotros se aventuró a soñar en ese entonces.

Además contamos con la ayuda de nuestra pequeña y adorada Renesmee, que sin quererlo nos ha salvado de alguna que otra situación embarazosa. Basta estar cerca de ella para que su cálida y serena naturaleza nos sosiegue. Aunque por el bien de todos decidimos que durante las noches durmiera en la casa grande, dejando para nosotros la intimidad de nuestra cabaña.

Cuando el pájaro dejó de cantar Edward lo sustituyó sutilmente con el dulce canturreo de mi nana. Yo permanecí recostada sobre su rígido pero sedoso pecho, disfrutando de la melodía y de sus caricias en el bajo de mi espalda. A través de las enormes puertas de cristal de nuestro dormitorio observé cómo las primeras luces del alba arrancaban diminutos destellos en la tranquila superficie del estanque. Con mis antiguos sentidos humano jamás habría llegado a vislumbrar tan bello espectáculo. ¡Era tal la nitidez con que lo percibía absolutamente todo! ¿Llegaría alguna vez a acostumbrarme?

Una amplia sonrisa se abrió paso en mi rostro. ¿Sería capaz alguna vez de describir con palabras lo feliz que era en mi nueva existencia?

"_Yo había nacido para ser vampiro, para estar eternamente junto a Edward. Y cuando ya creía que lo tenía todo, llegó Renesmee…"_

Pensar en mi hija me llenaba de completa satisfacción. Durante mi vida humana jamás sobresalí en nada y exceptuando quizás mi habilidad para atraer los accidentes y una extraña madurez, siempre fui una más del montón. ¿Cómo pude entonces dar a luz una niña tan sorprendente y extraordinaria? "**S**_**e lo debe a su padre**_**"** pensé, no sin cierto desánimo. Es tan hermosa, tan inteligente, fuerte y lista para su edad… ¡Ella es mi vida!

No recordaba en qué momento Edward había dejado de tararear mi canción, pero en el silencio reinante ambos nos sumergimos en nuestros propios pensamientos. Mientras reflexionaba sobre mi futuro, inquietantes preguntas desfilaron por mi mente: ¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora… y mis hermanos?; ¿Cuánto tiempo más podremos permanecer en Forks sin llamar la atención?; ¿Puedo quedarme aquí o he de ir a la universidad?; Y si nos vamos… ¿Tengo que obligar a Jacob a elegir entre Renesmee o su vida en La Push? No, él seguirá a Nessie pase lo que pase. Oh! Peor aun… ¿Tendré fuerzas para dejar a Charlie después de lo bien que estamos llevando esta situación?; ¿Y si Siobhan está en lo cierto? Los Vulturis no perdonarán lo que ellos consideraron una humillación... ¿Y si esta amenaza está más cerca de lo que pensamos? Edward lo dijo, aprovecharán la ocasión, tratarán de cazarnos uno a uno…

- ¿En qué piensas amor…?-preguntó Edward, preocupado por la repentina tensión que atenazaba mi cuerpo. Responder a su pregunta me resultó más difícil de lo que esperaba, pero sabía que él no lo dejaría correr. Así que me concentré, tiré fuera de mí el escudo y le permití entrar en mi mente. Me sentía avergonzada por la rapidez con que me habían afligido tales pensamientos, hacía unos minutos era tan feliz…

Con un movimiento fugaz se colocó sobre mí, estrechándome con ternura entre sus brazos, besándome lenta y concienzudamente. Tenía que admitir que era un remedio bastante eficaz, las preocupaciones fueron dejando paso irremediablemente al urgente deseo, pero si no nos deteníamos ahora no sabía cómo ni cuándo volveríamos a parar.

- Renesmee… Renesmee… Nessie… -logré farfullar cuando sus labios corrieron desbocados por mi garganta. Le llevó unos minutos pero finalmente Edward se inmovilizó, apretó fuertemente la mandíbula y sentí sus músculos tensarse por el esfuerzo. Aproveche ese instante para apartarlo definitivamente de mí, ¡bendita fuese mi neófita fuerza!

Nos vestimos rápidamente y en menos de tres minutos ya nos deslizábamos silenciosamente a través del bosque en dirección a la gran casa. A mitad de camino una inesperada corriente de aire arrojó a nuestro paso un familiar efluvio que subía desde el río. Con un movimiento perfectamente sincronizado cambiamos el rumbo de nuestra carrera y nos dirigimos, curiosos, al encuentro de nuestros hermanos.

La intimidad de la escena que allí se nos mostró nos pilló por sorpresa.


	3. Habilidades

**03- Habilidades**

Pese a que estábamos a larga distancia no tuve dificultades para descubrir a Jasper en la otra orilla, aquella desde la que había probado cuán lejos podía saltar cuando me convertí en vampiro…

Haciendo caso omiso a nuestra presencia, quizás incluso ignorando que estábamos allí, puesto que el viento corría a nuestro favor, éste se despejó de sus ropas y avanzó lentamente hacia las frías y serenas aguas del río. Se sumergió hasta la cintura y dándonos la espalda, alzó el rostro hacia el cielo. Quedó así, expectante, acariciando la superficie con la yema de sus dedos, hasta que los rayos del sol atravesaron las copas de los árboles e impactaron de lleno sobre su cuerpo.

Su brillante figura, perfectamente recortada sobre el resto del paisaje me dejó maravillada. Jasper lucía como recién salido de entre las más sublimes composiciones griegas. No, ¡él era más hermoso todavía! De pronto un intenso déjà vu me estremeció, arrastrándome lejos de allí, hasta Isla Esme. Era un escenario parecido pero distintos sus protagonistas. Eran recuerdos humanos, lejanos e indefinidos, pero no menos importantes para mí. Rememoraba ahora la primera vez que había hecho el amor con Edward en aquel paradisíaco rincón del mundo, dispuesto exclusivamente para nosotros… En otras circunstancias el rubor habría cubierto mis mejillas…

Edward suspiró lentamente a mis espaldas. ¿Estaría pensando en lo mismo que yo?. Volteé ligeramente dispuesta a comprobarlo cuando un creciente cúmulo de sensaciones se abrió paso en mi interior de forma inesperada, sin duda influencia de Jasper, sobre quien fijé nuevamente mi atención. ¿Cómo era posible sentirle a esta distancia?

También había captado su efluvio pero no pude percibir el momento justo en que Alice hizo acto de presencia. Ahora caminaba, más bien danzaba, felizmente hacia Jasper con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Ésta fue menos escrupulosa que su amante y se arrojó en pos de él con vestido incluido, que al entrar en contacto con el agua, adoptó rápidamente la forma de su cuerpo. Alice resplandecía fresca, radiante y sensual… Avanzaba hacia él con los brazos extendidos en una provocativa y sugerente invitación.

Otra intensa ráfaga de sentimientos nos golpeó con fuerza dejándonos completamente abrumados. Sentí mi cuerpo débil, febril y tembloroso. Luché por recuperar el control pero resultó en vano. Mi interior era un auténtico torbellino, no podía pensar coherentemente. Llevé mis manos a mi garganta asustada por la apremiante sed que me invadía y que nada tenía que ver con la sangre.

_Amor, deseo, excitación… _

No podía moverme así que busqué a Edward con la mirada y adiviné, por la concentración de su rostro y la tensión de su cuerpo, que estaba a punto de superar aquella maraña de sensaciones. Saltó en mi dirección y me tomó en brazos sin dificultad y en cuestión de segundos nos hallábamos de nuevo en el interior del bosque. Corrió sin decir palabra hasta que nos sentimos dueños de nosotros mismos… entonces me dejó en el suelo, mostrando aquella sonrisa suya que tanto me gustaba, mi favorita.

- ¿Qué… ha sido… eso?- tartamudeé.

- No imaginarías el control que ejerce Jasper sobre sí mismo cuando estamos todos juntos-contestó Edward con un deje de orgullo.- Pero cuando ellos dos están solos es libre para dejarse llevar...

- Y Alice, ¿Cómo puede soportarlo?.

- No te preocupes, comparte sus sentimientos por eso no le afecta del mismo modo que a nosotros… Para ellos esas sensaciones eran casi… afrodisíacas.

- Creí que su don consistía en percibir el estado de humor en los demás y alterarlo a su gusto- comenté, un poco confundida.

- No, es mucho más que eso. No puede comparársele, no es como si Jasper quisiera transmitirle a Alice determinados sentimientos. Digamos que estaba, literalmente, dejando fluir lo que sentía en su interior y a la vez alimentándose de los sentimientos de ella.

¿Era eso posible? Aquella sensación tan fuerte… ¡y ni siquiera se habían tocado! Edward se me acercó de repente tomándome de la cintura. Alcé mi rostro hacia el suyo y enseguida me perdí en lo profundo y hermoso de su mirada.

- Te amo Bella…-musitó bajito antes de besarme vorazmente. De ser humana estoy segura que me habría desmayado…

Cuando nuestros labios se separaron Edward suspiró manifiestamente satisfecho. Al momento, una parte de mi cerebro, pequeña pero muy perspicaz, notó la sutil diferencia entre éste y el anterior suspiro en el río, que al compararlos, se me antojaba ahora triste y melancólico. ¿Por qué razón? No tuve tiempo de seguir analizando pues su aterciopelada voz captó toda mi atención.

- Esto es todo lo que tengo para hacerte saber cuánto te quiero… A veces, realmente envidio la habilidad de Jasper...-la última frase apenas fue audible. Edward me estrechó más cerca entre sus brazos y deslizó tiernamente sus labios hasta mi oído izquierdo.- Puedo expresarte mi amor con palabras, acariciar tu cuerpo y hacerte estremecer de muchas maneras, puedo mirarte a los ojos e intentar transmitir todo lo que siento por ti… pero el don de Jasper está por encima de todo eso.- _**¿Cómo podía Edward estar tan equivocado?**_, pensé. Sin duda la habilidad de Jasper era impresionante y admiraba también el esfuerzo que hacía por controlarlo, pero para mí no había nada que superarse la forma en que Edward me hacía sentir.

- No te ofusques amor –dijo este último, riendo entre dientes y colocando un dedo allí donde las arrugas surcaban mi frente hasta hacerlas desaparecer. – Que no pueda mostrártelo con tanta intensidad como él, no significa que te quiera menos.

- Lo mismo digo –añadí con vehemencia.

Nos miramos fijamente durante unos segundos, emocionados por la sinceridad y consistencia de nuestras palabras, y sin poder evitarlo nos echamos a reír.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora Edward? – pregunté en voz alta, recuperando las dudas que me habían asaltado esa misma mañana, no hacía mucho tiempo. - ¿Tendremos que irnos?.

- No lo sé…

- Sé que corremos riesgos si nos quedamos aquí, la gente empezaría a sospechar pero… Charlie… Ahora que no hay razón para huir, siento que no puedo dejarle.

- Ya no está sólo, recuerda que Sue cuida de él… y podemos volver siempre que quieras -me animó.

- No lo entiendes Edward, tanto Charlie como René, al final los perderé… Hasta entonces no deseo alejarme de sus vidas.

Edward me tomó de la mano y retomamos el camino hacia la gran casa de los Cullen, tendríamos que bordear el río desde otro punto. Con suerte llegaríamos con tiempo para dar el desayuno a Renesmee.

- Hablaremos de esto con los demás, te lo prometo.- contestó.

* * *

Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, de verdad me animan a continuar con la historia. Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado. Junto a B&E, otra de mis parejas favoritas es la que forman Alice y Jasper. Especialmente Jasper, por el que siento una gran admiración. Disculpen eso sí, lo corto que son mis capítulos... me lleva bastante tiempo escribirlos.

Un beso a todos y todas, dejenme sus reviews! Me alimento de ellos! ^_^


	4. El Desafío

04 El desafío

Sólo unos metros exactos nos separaban de la casa, para entonces ya había reconocido la esencia y los latidos de Renesmee, más rápidos que los de un humano. Tenía ambas cosas grabadas a fuego en el alma.

"_Alma… una parte de mí que estaba segura de no haber perdido"_

- Vamos Bella, ¡Tienes que ver esto! –exclamó Edward al pasar fugaz por mi lado. Llegó a la casa antes que yo, por supuesto.

Seguí su efluvio directamente hasta la cocina, un poco agitada por lo que podría estar pasando ya que no había notado nada extraño mientras nos acercábamos. Una vez dentro me sobrecogió un poco la solemnidad contenida en el rostro de mis familiares. Carlisle, Rosalie, Edward… también se encontraba allí Nahuel, aunque ligeramente apartado de los demás. Todos ellos inmóviles, observando fijamente a las dos personas que se sentaban a la mesa. Nada más y nada menos que Emmett y Renesmee.

Nessie ni siquiera volteó para mirarme, perfectamente erguida sobre una de las butacas, luciendo seria y concentrada, algo impropio para una niña de la edad que aparentaba. El vestido que llevaba puesto era muy bonito, a juego con el color chocolate de sus ojos. Uno nuevo, sin duda ¡Como si no lo esperase!

Tomó aire lentamente y colocó ambas manos sobre la superficie de la mesa.

- Tú primero –dijo.

- ¿Qué estáis hac…

- Un momento Bella –me cortó Emmett. - ¿Rose?

Con un sutil movimiento ésta colocó frente a ambos dos bandejas llenas de comida. Un desayuno envidiable para cualquiera… que no fuese vampiro o híbrido. Entonces comprendí lo que ocurría y permanecí expectante.

El más grande y musculoso de mis hermanos paseó la mirada por encima de los manjares que allí se exhibían, tomando la más roja y saludable de las manzanas. La sostuvo frente al rostro de Nessie durante unos segundos, y sonrió antes de devorarla entera, casi sin inmutarse. Casi. Repitió el gesto dos veces más, eligiendo al azar, sólo le llevó un minuto hacerlo. Inmediatamente arrugué la nariz y giré para ver a Edward, quien mantuvo el temple aunque le temblaran las comisuras.

Mi hija no fue menos, tomó los cubiertos a su derecha y dispuso dos tortitas en su plato.

- Cuidado con abusar de la comida –se burló Emmett. –Todos sabemos lo mal que te sienta. Es más… no tenemos por qué hacer esto, si ves que te supera… -he hizo ademán de levantarse.

Renesmee gruñó y observé, divertida, como su tenedor comenzaba a doblarse. Emmett se inclinó hacia delante para tomar el plato de Nessie y le sirvió un poco más, instándola a comer luego. La satisfacción se le borró del rostro cuando la niña acabó con todo, devolviéndole el plato.

Rosalie me hizo un guiño, parecía orgullosa de algo. Entonces recordé que Jacob ya había utilizado antes el carácter competitivo de mi hija para enseñarle a cazar. Le sonreí en respuesta. Todos queríamos que Nessie superase pronto su dependencia de sangre humana, aquella que Carlisle le suministraba gracias a las donaciones. El hecho de que digiriera bien los alimentos humanos era de ayuda, puesto que cazar tampoco era una de sus actividades favoritas.

- ¿No quieres más?-le invitó, picándole. Emmett hizo una mueca.

- Se me ha quitado el _**apetito**_-masculló.

- ¡¡Aja!!-exclamó Nessie.

Tanto Edward como yo nos abalanzamos sobre la niña, que nos recibió ahora con los brazos abiertos. Le di un beso y la senté en mis rodillas.

- Has estado fantástica Nessie-la animó su padre. Ella acarició su mejilla y carcajearon juntos.

- ¿Qué es tan divertido? –exigió saber Emmett.

- Me temo que esta _**listilla**_ sabe exactamente lo que estamos tramando.- Contestó Edward, haciendo un esfuerzo por contener la risa- Realmente lo ha pasado bien haciéndote sufrir hermano. Ahora mismo se está regocijando.

- ¿¡En serio!? ¡Escúchame bien Renesmee, solo cinco palabras!: Tú y yo. Aquí. Mañana.- y se marchó, exagerando un enfado que no sentía.

Esta vez reímos todos.

* * *

**Pensé que estaría bien un poco de humor después de tanto... uhmm jijiji Aunque este capítulo era mucho más largo he preferido ponerlo en dos partes distintas, ya verán por qué en el próximo capítulo. Disculpen!  
**

**De nuevo gracias por sus comentarios y por añadir esta fanfic entre sus favoritos, me hacen muy feliz ^^**


	5. Distracción

05 Distracción

Después de que Emmet se fuera mi hija se convirtió en el centro de atención. Es imposible no querer estar a su lado, cuidarla o mimarla. Probablemente la consentimos demasiado, no hay nada que no estemos dispuestos a hacer por ella… Pero ¿Cómo evitarlo? Siendo tan linda y extraordinaria en todos los sentidos.

Tampoco es que me preocupe mucho ya que Nessie no es como los demás niños, de ahí que resulte casi imposible malcriarla. Suele tener una idea bastante clara de cómo son las cosas a su alrededor. Es tan madura para su edad que a veces siento lo rápido de su crecimiento. Me hubiese gustado brindarle una infancia más normal.

"_Esa etapa tan bonita, inocente y despreocupada de la vida…_"

- Entonces… ¿No recuerdas cuál era tu comida favorita?-preguntó Nessie a Edward. Éste se había sentado en una butaca cercana mientras yo mantenía a la niña en mi regazo. Los dos estaban cogidos de las manos pero hablaban en voz alta por consideración.

- No lo recuerdo muy bien, pero creo que no tenía ningún tipo de predilección… ¿A ti qué te gusta más?

- Uhm… Las manzanas, supongo, son… muy jugosas.

- Compraré más entonces…-murmuró Rosalie alegremente mientras arreglaba la cocina.

- ¡No! Quiero decir… Ya hay muchas aquí-

- Así podrás dárselas de comer a Jacob -bromeó la vampira.

- No es un perro –la corrigió Renesmee haciéndole una mueca.

- ¿Cómo es que no ha llegado todavía?- inquirí.

- Llamó para avisar que se retrasaría –me contestó Carlisle.

- ¿Ha pasado algo?

- No me dijo el motivo, pero no parecía preocupado.- Se encogió de hombros.- Bueno, yo os dejo, estaré en mi despacho si necesitáis algo.

Nessie dejó escapar un lento suspiro, era obvio que ya echaba de menos a "su Jacob", como le llamaba en sueños. ¡Qué recuerdos me traía eso! Edward se inclinó, la tomó de entre mis brazos y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas para distraerla.

- Mientras le esperas podrías enseñarle alguno de tus álbumes a Nahuel -sugirió Rosalie.

El aludido sonrió y avanzó hacia la niña, quien le miró un instante antes de que el rubor cubriera sus mejillas. Fue del todo adorable.

- Son tantos que no sabría por cuál empezar… -se excusó Nessie.

- Estás hermosa en todos ellos -dijo Edward.

- Cualquiera me parecerá bien Renesmee.-la alentó Nahuel.

Renesmee se deslizó grácil hasta el joven y tomándole de la mano se giró hacia nosotros de nuevo, invitándonos a seguirles con un ademán.

- ¡Por supuesto! –exclamó Edward.

- Luego os veo –se despidió Rosalie.

Así pues, seguimos a la niña hasta el cuarto de Alice y permanecimos a su lado mientras ella pasaba una tras otra las innumerables páginas del primer álbum que encontró. Después de que Nahuel hiciese algún que otro comentario acertado acerca de sus vestidos, la confianza de Nessie para con él aumentó considerablemente y cada vez que éste la miraba ella le devolvía la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Estábamos los tres embobados contemplándola. Yo me preguntaba una vez más, sin poder evitarlo, en qué podría convertirse Nahuel cuando ella fuese una atractiva joven. ¿Un amigo o quizás… un amante? Sólo el pensar que alguien pudiera tocar de esa manera a mi dulce niña hizo que me envarase.

- ¿Bella? –inquirió Edward curioso.

- Ah… ¡No es nada! -respondí rápidamente, avergonzada por mi repentino cambio de humor. De pronto entendía un poco más a Charlie...

Edward apretó los labios para contener la risa y pude estar segura de que sabía exactamente lo que se me pasaba por la cabeza. Esquivé su mirada con fingida indignación para encontrarme con la de Nahuel… Sus ojos fijos en mí, con su habitual y manifiesta admiración, que lejos de incomodarme hizo que me sintiera mejor.

Quizás fuese distinto al principio, pero ahora que conocía su historia y el hondo pesar que sufría no podía mostrar ningún tipo de animadversión contra él, todo lo contrario, deseaba que con el tiempo lograse perdonarse del todo a sí mismo y estaba dispuesta a ayudarle.

Salimos de la habitación y esta vez nos dirigimos a la amplia e iluminada estancia que era nuestro salón. Rosalie ya estaba esperándonos allí.

- ¿Y Esme? –le pregunté.

- Fue a cazar con mi tía –respondió Nahuel en su lugar. Percibí algo extraño en el tono de su voz, pero no me sentí con derecho a preguntar más.

- Yo también he de ir… –comenté en cambio.

- Te acompañaré después Bella, quizás nos encontremos con ellas cuando estén de regreso.

- Perfecto –.

Consciente de la enorme necesidad que sentía en mi interior, opté por mantener las distancias con Edward. ¡Estaba tan arrebatadoramente sexi esa mañana! En realidad lucía siempre así, pero ahora que podíamos amarnos sin ataduras, participando ambos con igual ardor… Sin miedo, sin tener que marcarnos un límite. Ahora todo era distinto, y si no quería lanzarme sobre él allí mismo, que por querer, quería, pero no debía por respeto a mi familia... Mejor era que usase todos los recursos a mi alcance.

De lo contrario acabaría empujándole fuera de la casa, destrozando sus ropas sin piedad… Acariciando su sedoso cuerpo con mis labios… Haciéndole el amor salvajemente…

- Pídele que se comporte Bella –di un respingo al escuchar mi nombre. Rosalie trataba de reprender a Nessie por su alocado comportamiento, pero a lo serio de su semblante no le alcanzaba la voz.

Contemplé a mi hija corretear de un lado a otro, bailar y reír feliz mientras se desparramaba sobre la mullida alfombra, imitando en su desparpajo al enorme y peludo lobo que todos conocíamos.

- ¡Por nada del mundo impediría yo que se divirtiese tanto!-exclamé.

- Estoy de acuerdo –coincidió Edward.

Rosalie bufó en respuesta y se cruzó de brazos dándonos la espalda, todo un paripé, pues sabíamos que disfrutaba tanto o más que nosotros. En su opinión no nos tomábamos muy en serio la educación de la niña, de ahí que hubiese decidido ocuparse personalmente de que Nessie adquiriese los más exquisitos modales.

Si Rosalie deseaba educar a mi hija, y estaba segura de lo que lo haría maravillosamente bien, yo no me negaría por inútil que me pareciese la idea.

Creía que Renesmee ya había demostrado de sobra su don de gentes y su saber estar. Por su naturaleza estaba condenada a crecer demasiado rápido, física y psicológicamente, perdiendo en meses años de su infancia. Por eso que sólo deseara verla disfrutar y comportarse como la niña que aparenta, pero que no es en verdad...

Miré a mi esposo por el rabillo del ojo y le encontré recostado sobre las escaleras, contemplando a Renesmee. En ese instante relajó su postura, ladeo la cabeza hacia atrás y entreabrió sus labios, exhalando con suavidad mientras enterraba los dedos de su mano izquierda en su cabello… Me volví rápidamente para no verle. ¿¡Acaso lo había hecho adrede o me traicionaba la imaginación!? No podía estar segura teniendo en cuenta los pensamientos libidinosos que me embargaban al pensar en él.

Alce la vista de nuevo para comprobarlo y allí estaba, listo para atraparme con la mirada ¡Y qué mirada!. Derramaba una pasión incontenible. ¿Era posible que los demás no se hubiesen dado cuenta? ¿Por qué no detenían aquello? ¡Estaba a punto de hacer realidad mi fantasía!

Edward se deleitaba como si me estuviese viendo desnuda… Y así me sentía bajo su escrutinio. Notaba sus caricias invisibles por todo mi cuerpo. Me mordí la cara interna de las mejillas para ahogar un jadeo, la situación estaba a punto de írseme de las manos. ¡No podía soportarlo, le deseaba con locura! ¡Quería abrazarle fuerte y sentirle dentro!

Y de pronto Nessie saltó sobre mí con toda su fuerza, que no era poca. Había estado observándome todo el rato detrás del sofá, perfectamente agazapada e inmóvil, esperando el momento oportuno para "atacarme", tal y como Jacob le había enseñado. En otras circunstancias la habría visto venir con tiempo sobrado para esquivarla o incluso atraparla en pleno salto… Pero no fue el caso, estaba del todo _**distraída**_.

Caímos hacia atrás y rodamos ridículamente sobre la alfombra. Renesmee estaba exultante por su victoria y Edward reía a mandíbula batiente. Nos quedamos allí tumbadas unos minutos… Yo la llenaba de besos y cosquillas por todas partes, mientras ella se comunicaba conmigo a través de sus manos. Cuando se le ocurrió repetir su hazaña la dejé marchar. ¿Quién sería su próxima víctima? Probablemente Rosalie, que seguía fingiendo ignorar todo lo que ella hacía.

En cuanto la niña se hubo escabullido Edward me levantó del suelo, me estrechó fuerte contra él e inundó mi boca con su aliento. Un beso lento y apasionado pero muy controlado, cosa que agradecí.

- Dime que no lo tenías planeado –le acusé cuando nos separamos.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –

- No te hagas el loco conmigo –insistí, pero él se limitó a encogerse de hombros.- Ésta me la vas a pagar.

- Por supuesto que sí, durante toda la noche… –me susurró al oído tan bajito que sólo yo le escuché.

* * *

**Hola, siento haber tardado tanto en publicar pero he estado de exámenes en la facultad hasta hace dos días. Hoy quería escribir un capítulo largo para compensar y en ello llevo toda la tarde pero he de salir ahora. Agh!! Así que siento dejaros con la mitad del cap. Y aunque no sucede aún nada interesante... Espero que os guste! **

**Gracias por seguir y comentar mi fic, sin vuestro apoyo no podría continuar. ^^ **


	6. Huilen

_**Hola!! Como verán este capítulo lo he dedicado sobre todo a Huilen, un personaje apenas tratado en el libro. Por tanto, os pido disculpas de antemano si el desarrollo de dicho personaje no os convence. Por lo demás, espero que lo disfruten y no dejen de postear sus críticas al mismo. Gracias!**_

* * *

Capítulo 6: **Huilen**

De nuevo atravesaba el bosque corriendo en compañía de Rosalie, quien se había ofrecido a acompañarme a cazar. Íbamos a escasa distancia la una de la otra sin que ello significase un estorbo en nuestra carrera, al contrario, nos deslizábamos de forma sutil y elegante entre los árboles, casi de forma sincronizada. Para un humano habríamos sido dos figuras borrosas en mitad del follaje y ello sólo si hubiese mirado en la dirección y en el momento adecuado…

Desde que habíamos terminado con la cacería no habíamos intercambiado ni una palabra, pero estábamos ambas tan concentradas en nuestros propios pensamientos que no le dimos importancia. Yo seguía maravillada por la forma en que ahora percibía las cosas. A pesar de la gran velocidad que habíamos tomado lo veía todo con perfecta nitidez, como si no nos estuviésemos moviendo, aunque realmente así fuera. _Correr_ se me antojaba entonces un verbo inadecuado para describir la forma en la que nos desplazábamos.

Dejada en un segundo plano la llama de la Sed en mi garganta, eficazmente saciada, podía ahora relajarme abiertamente. Era muy agradable sentir la brisa de la mañana en las mejillas y los pulmones inundados con aquél aroma embriagador a arbustos y tierra mojada. Ello sin menospreciar el amplio abanico de colores que se extendía ante mis ojos y excitaba mis sentidos sobremanera. De no haber tenido la compañía de Rosalie me habría descalzado, dejando que el suelo acariciase las plantas de mis pies...

_¡Qué fácil resultaba distraerse en esta nueva existencia!_

Al menos podía sentirme orgullosa de no haber estropeado mi indumentaria mientras nos alimentábamos, realmente había mejorado en este aspecto. Lo que no había cambiado era mi predilección por los vaqueros y las camisetas de algodón como las que ahora lucía.

Por el rabillo del ojo observé a mi hermana, su magnífico rostro era inescrutable. El aire que provocábamos al movernos agitaba su rubio y atractivo cabello al tiempo que apretaba su vestido sensualmente en torno a su cuerpo. Era de un hermoso color índigo que dejaba al descubierto unas piernas y hombros perfectos. Podía imaginar el suave y terso tacto que tendría su piel de granito bajo la yema de mis dedos. Sonreí ante la certeza de que se sentiría exactamente igual que la mía. Ya no era más aquella joven torpe y carente de unos atributos que la hicieran especial…

- Bella-llamó Rosalie, sacándome del ensimismamiento.

Giramos ágilmente hacia la derecha siguiendo el familiar efluvio de nuestra madre y enseguida estuvimos junto a ella y la tía de Nahuel, ambas sentadas sobre un enorme tronco cubierto de musgo que por su aspecto debía llevar cientos de años descansando en aquel claro.

No me hizo falta la habilidad de Jasper para percibir la tristeza que manaba del menudo cuerpo de Huilen. Una mirada significativa por parte de Esme nos previno de hacer comentario alguno por lo que nos limitamos a permanecer cerca de ellas, a la espera.

- Le quiero como a un hijo. ¡Es mi hijo!- habló la vampira de tez olivácea luego de exhalar un profundo suspiro. Esme la tomó de la mano animándola en silencio a continuar- Me he esforzado todo lo que he podido durante estos largos años por ser todo aquello que él necesitase. Y a pesar del dolor que siente os juro que hemos tenido buenos momentos, hemos sido muy felices… Sin embargo, ¿Cuánto hace que llegamos aquí? ¿Unas pocas semanas? Y en tan poco tiempo el ha sido más feliz de lo que nunca lo hemos sido juntos. –Y al decir esas palabras su mirada se clavó en la mía y aunque en ella no había ni un atisbo de rencor, tan sólo resignación, no pude evitar sentirme culpable.

- Huilen… -susurró Esme.

- No me entendáis mal- añadió rápidamente, con aquel deje extranjero en su voz y una esperanzadora sonrisa surgida de pronto.- Ahora puedo creer de verdad que algún día hallará paz en su interior… Toda su existencia ha estado atormentado porque consideraba monstruosa nuestra naturaleza, pero la llegada a vuestra familia ha significado un bálsamo para él. Entonces… estoy satisfecha.

- Nos encantaría ayudaros, es mucho lo que os debemos a ti y a Nahuel. Podéis quedaros aquí tanto tiempo como deseéis- la consoló Esme, pero la forma en que la pequeña vampira se encogió ante la invitación delató las pocas expectativas que tenía al respecto.

- Los Cullen sois una familia maravillosa, pero no puedo hacerlo, de veras que lo he intentado, pero no puedo… -confesó finalmente Huilen, escondiendo su hermoso rostro entre las manos. - Me avergüenza admitir que soy incapaz de vivir como vosotros lo hacéis. Añoro muchísimo las tierras en que nací… Además, la Sed es muy fuerte ahora, no podría soportar años alimentándome con animales. Al final sé que os decepcionaría. -Se puso en pie, alejándose unos pasos sobre el tronco del viejo árbol hasta darnos la espalda, pero cuando volvió a hablar su voz vibró con firmeza.

- Es cierto lo que pensáis, he decidido regresar pronto a mi hogar y seguir mi vida como la llevaba antes de venir aquí. Si no lo hago, podría cometer un gravísimo error –añadió en voz baja mientras giraba su rostro hacia nosotras, por un instante sus pupilas brillaron con intensidad. – Respeto y admiro la fuerza con que os aferráis a vuestros principios, pero no son los míos. Hay humanos que no merecen compasión, algunos llevan al demonio dentro y a esos los devoro, me alimento con ellos. Si me quedo aquí tomando la sangre de estos animales que os rodean podría perder el control por culpa de la Sed, y si hiero a algún inocente jamás me lo perdonaría.

Debía admitir que durante las semanas que habían pasado desde el enfrentamiento con los Vulturis evitaba pensar en lo que significan aquellos ojos rojos en el rostro de Huilen, pues no en vano había venido con Alice desde muy lejos para salvarnos a riesgo de su propia vida. ¿Así pues, cómo debía reaccionar ante aquello?

Pese a mi enorme gratitud, no pude evitar hacer una mueca ante sus palabras, ¿Realmente se creía con derecho a juzgar y sentenciar a las personas? ¿No era ésta una excusa tras la que esconder su propia debilidad? Detestaba la idea de matar humanos, atraía a mi mente terroríficos recuerdos de la vez que visité Volterra en auxilio de Edward. En aquella ocasión había descubierto la cara más terrible de los vampiros, la antítesis de los Cullen. La Sed de los viejos Volturis se había convertido en algo más que una necesidad física, era un vicio despiadado que satisfacían en abundancia, engañando y jugando con los humanos como niños ante su primer plato de comida. ¡Los aborrecía con toda el alma!

- Bella –llamó Rosalie. Se había adelantado hacia mi posición, observándome con una expresión que no supe identificar de primeras, hasta que fui consciente de la tensión en mi cuerpo y la postura ligeramente agresiva que había adoptado sin darme cuenta. Me erguí rápidamente y desvié la mirada de la pequeña vampira, me sentía avergonzada.

- Lo siento Bella-me habló Huilen desde lo alto del tronco, comprensiva.- Discúlpame, no quería hacerte sentir así. Pero te pido que no me juzgues, tú recién te mueves bajo esta piel inmortal y hay tantas cosas que desconoces… -Con su última frase pareció perderse en sus propios pensamientos, su mirada fija en un punto lejano a mi espalda. La contemplé de esa guisa durante unos segundos, sintiendo un ligero estremecimiento ante la sombría verdad de sus palabras.

- ¿Se irá Nahuel contigo?- preguntó Esme, tratando de dirigir la conversación por otros derroteros. Huilen la miró fijamente, no estaba segura de cómo expresar lo que sentía, le llevó unos segundos contestar.

- Si me quedo no podré evitar hacerle partícipe de mi desdicha… No podré seguir fingiendo mucho tiempo más, probablemente ya se haya dado cuenta. Él se siente a gusto en vuestra compañía, lo habéis notado… Pero por encima de todo me ama, como yo a él, y tarde o temprano, aunque no le dijese nada, partiría conmigo. No quiero arrebatarle esto, por ello me gustaría…

- No tienes que pedirlo siquiera- manifestó Esme con vehemencia incorporándose.

- Jamás nos hemos separado… -alcanzó a decir Huilen pugnando en vano por ahogar sus sollozos. Esme avanzó hasta ella y la abrazó.

- Será un hijo para mí -le susurró tiernamente al oído mientras acariciaba su espalda con movimientos lentos y circulares.

- Le cuidaremos bien–dijo Rosalie, manifiestamente conmovida.

- Te lo prometo Huilen –manifesté yo.

* * *

**NOTA: Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde mi última actualización, de hecho había tomado la decisión de abandonar este fanfic. Pero el apoyo de algunas de vosotras me ha animado a continuarlo. Así que os pida disculpas y deseo de corazón que os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. Dejen _Reviews_!!**


	7. Crisis

**Capítulo 7: ****Crisis**

Estábamos sentadas en el mismo tronco mohoso donde minutos antes se habían despedido de nosotras Esme y Huilen. Las habríamos acompañado de vuelta a la gran casa, de hecho ese era el plan original, si no fuese porque las palabras de la pequeña vampira me habían calado hondo, afligiéndome.

Rosalie se había quedado a mi lado sin que yo se lo pidiese. Al mirarla de reojo no percibí muestras de que tuviese prisa por marcharse. ¿Me estaba dando tiempo? Debía confesar que estaba muy contenta por el cambio de actitud que se había producido en mi atractiva hermana a raíz de mi transformación. Ahora tenía más detalles y se mostraba atenta conmigo.

- Esta familia no deja de crecer… –dijo Rosalie sonriendo de lado, mientras seguía con la mirada el camino que habían tomado las otras dos mujeres antes de desaparecer completamente en la espesura. Yo estaba demasiado ensimismada para responderle, aunque llevaba razón.

El paisaje fue cambiando ligeramente de color a medida que el astro rey ascendía por el horizonte, el tiempo pasaba sin que le prestásemos atención…

Yo no paraba de darle vueltas a las palabras de Huilen, y a pesar de ello, mi cerebro seguía pendiente de todo lo que sucedía a nuestro alrededor. Sin tener que concentrarme, escuchaba perfectamente el lento crujir de la madera bajo los rayos del sol, el susurro de las ramas más altas al ser acariciadas por el viento, el sonido de pequeñas criaturas arrastrándose sobre las hojas muertas del suelo…

- Y bien… ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Bella? –preguntó al fin.

- Es por la conversación de antes… –contesté. Rosalie inclinó la cabeza, obviamente esperando una respuesta más larga.

- ¡No sé casi nada de lo que significa ser vampiro! –exclamé, desesperada.-Incluso después de haberme convertido, sólo sé lo que me habéis contado, y dejando a un lado lo que he descubierto por mí misma, no sé nada más….

- Espera ¿Te refieres al origen… a nuestra historia?-dijo Rosalie, un tanto escéptica.

- Sí, eso exactamente…

- ¿Has estado turbada por _eso_ todo este rato? -vi como Rosalie abría y cerraba la boca varias veces, sorprendida. -De haberlo sabido antes, en vez de haber perdido el tiempo en este claro, podríamos haber ido al despacho de Carlisle y avasallarle a preguntas.

- Pero antes, Huilen… ¿No te dio la impresión de que sabía algo, algo muy importante sobre nosotros?- añadí en mi defensa.

- ¿De veras? A mí sólo me pareció la _voz de la experiencia_… -bromeó Rosalie, ignorando el tono siniestro de mi última frase.

Mientras observaba su rostro, hermoso como ningún otro, comprendí que ella nunca había pasado por aquello, por una _crisis existencial_, por llamarlo de alguna manera…

Rosalie sonrió de pronto, adivinando mis pensamientos.

- Ya conoces mi historia, yo era muy feliz siendo humana, cuando me lo arrebataron… Bueno, pasó mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera pensar en otra cosa que no fuese en venganza…-Rosalie suspiró y entonces me miró de forma extraña.- Digamos que aunque nunca he bebido sangre humana, durante muchos años fui una constante decepción para Carlisle.

- No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué dices eso?-.

- Cuando maté a Royce y a sus amigos, admito que me sentí increíble… –dijo, dándome unos segundos para asimilarlo. Por su expresión supe que estaba a punto de confesarme algo que no me iba a gustar- Y luego no pude parar…

- Dejé a los Cullen y busqué mi propio camino, tal y como había hecho Edward antes que yo, a sabiendas de que si volvía algún día, ellos me recibirían de nuevo.- Rosalie estudió mi rostro fijamente antes de continuar, y luego bajo la vista hacia mis dedos, recién enterrados profundamente bajo la superficie del tronco… Pero por todo lo demás, yo era una estatua inamovible.

- Odiaba a los hombres, sobre todo a aquellos que se entregaban a sus instintos más bajos… Perseguí a borrachos, pederastas y violadores. Les volvía locos y luego los mataba. No tuve piedad con ninguno de ellos. No podía pensar en otra cosa... Fue mucho después, superada mi etapa neófita, cuando empecé a detestar lo que estaba haciendo, en lo que me había convertido.- la vampira se encogió de hombros.

- "_Complejo de Dios_" –sonrió entonces.- Fueron las palabras de Edward cuando nos volvimos a ver. Después encontré a Emmet… ya sabes la historia. Y en fin, él ocupó toda mi mente, entre otras cosas… –añadió por lo bajo, sin perder la sonrisa- Lo cierto es que nunca me he parado a pensar en la "_razón de nuestra existencia_" precisamente, Bella. Sé lo suficiente para sobrevivir, con eso me basta.

Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio, sopesando todo cuanto se había dicho. Yo tenía los ojos clavados en mis pies, no podía mirarla de nuevo. ¿Acaso había sonreído después de contar aquella historia? Cuando no pude soportarlo más me incorporé y me alejé de ella. No sabía cómo ni qué contestarle. ¡Ni siquiera me había formado una opinión! Y no quería juzgarla… ¡Pero lo que me había contado era horrible! Aquella conversación había sido más sincera de lo que me habría gustado…

- ¿¡Por qué te afecta tanto Bella!?- gritó Rosalie, herida por cómo le había dado la espalda.- ¡Edward también ha matado a humanos! ¡Y se alimentó de ellos! ¡Te lo contó, ¿Verdad?!– su enfado había ido aumentando con cada paso que daba yo en la otra dirección.

- ¡Sí, lo hizo!-admití. ¡Edward, mi adorado Edward! Él también había sido un asesino. ¡Era cierto!, pero no quería pensar en él de esa forma porque me dolía…

- ¡Y lo perdonaste!- contestó Rosalie. Yo me moví rápida entre los árboles, agitada y sin saber muy bien qué hacer o a dónde ir, con tantas ideas en mi cabeza que no me dejaban pensar con claridad.

- ¡No tienes derecho a juzgarme Bella!-gritó Rosalie a lo lejos, pero ya no la escuchaba. Sólo quería irme de allí y recuperarme, comprender qué me estaba pasando y por qué había reaccionado de aquella manera, y entonces volver y disculparme…

- ¿¡Por qué huyes!?- exclamó Rosalie, situada de pronto a pocos centímetros de mí. Me giré bruscamente, sobresaltada y turbada por no haberla sentido acercarse siquiera, tal era el estado de conmoción en que me encontraba.

- ¡No lo sé!- contesté yo, tratando de alejarla primero y cubriéndome el rostro con las manos después-

- ¿¡Qué te pasa!?- insistió ella sujetándome por los brazos.

- ¡Déjame!-me resistí apenas- ¡Tengo miedo!

En ese instante enmudecimos, ambas sorprendidas por las palabras que acababa de pronunciar.

- ¿De qué?- preguntó ella, pero yo me limité a negar con la cabeza, ahogando un sollozo. Rosalie se situó aún más cerca de mí y con delicadeza me descubrió el rostro para que pudiera mirarle a los ojos.

- ¿Miedo de qué? –insistió con suavidad.

- De ser un monstruo… -susurré, admitiendo una verdad que hasta entonces había estado oculta incluso para mí.

Rosalie guardó silencio y por un momento vi en su rostro la misma expresión maternal que dirigía siempre a Renesmee, pero antes de contestarme volvía a estar seria, que no enfadada.

- Tú nunca serás un _monstruo_ Bella- afirmó.

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura? ¿Y si este… este _autocontrol_ que tengo no es infalible? ¡¿Y si no soy tan fuerte como creéis?-le rebatí.

- Haces cosas que ninguno de nosotros ha podido hacer antes, por eso estoy segura de que el escudo mental no es la única habilidad que tienes. ¡Has superado demasiadas adversidades para que ahora dudes de ti misma! ¿No lo ves? Sobreviviste al ataque de James, escapaste de Laurent y de Victoria, gracias a ti tuvimos posibilidades en el enfrentamiento contra los Vulturis…

- No, no… ¡No es cierto!-grité, perdiendo de nuevo mi capacidad de raciocinio.- Nunca estuve sola, fueron otros quienes me salvaron…

- ¡Por favor Bella! ¡Trajiste al mundo a Renesmee y estás viva!-exclamó Rosalie, perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

- ¡No! ¡Estuve a punto de morir! ¿¡Es que no lo entiendes!?- llegados a este punto, las palabras salieron a borbotones de mi boca. Aunque quise, fui incapaz de contenerlas, y con ello rompí la promesa que había hecho para proteger a Edward.-¡El dolor era insoportable! ¡Me estaba perdiendo a mí misma! La oscuridad… Yo… Yo pensé… que jamás volvería a ver a mi hija… -empecé a gemir incontroladamente, llevándome las manos al pecho con fuerza, pues las imágenes que estaban inundando mi mente eran terriblemente vívidas.

- Y entonces vino el fuego… ¡Me estaba quemando viva! ¡Y no podía moverme, ni gritar! Mi cuerpo no respondía… ¡No podía pedir ayuda! ¡¿Dios, por qué no me ayudasteis!? Estaba tan asustada… tan asustada…-. Me dejé caer de rodillas, exhausta, repitiendo esa última frase una y otra vez, hasta que mi voz se hizo inaudible.

* * *

**NOTA**: _**He actualizdado tarde, como siempre... Pero aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. De todos modos no estoy del todo satisfecha con él. Quizás no he sabido expresar bien los sentimientos de Bella, y puede que me halla quedado todo un poco precipitado.. AGH!! En mi historia Bella tiene mucho miedo de hacer daño a los humanos. Se le está dando tan bien hasta ahora que teme perder el control en cualquier momento (como todos esperaban al principio, vamos). **_

_**Quería que fuese una escena bastante dramática, pero que quedara bien... ¿Ustedes que opinan? **_

_**No estuve de acuerdo con Meyer en que Bella se guardara para sí todo el dolor pasó durante su transformación. A mi me gusta que los personajes sufran un poco, pero que luego lo compartan ^^**_


	8. Perspectiva

_**Nunca antes había actualizado tan seguido y estoy muy contenta por ello ^^ **_

_** Anoche me puse frente al ordenador y me salió el siguiente cap... Se ve que estaba inspirada :D **_

_**Este capítulo es especial para mí, ya que por primera vez narro un poco de la historia desde el punto de vista de Edward.**_

_**Espero que les guste, aunque ya aviso que este cap, al igual que los anteriores, necesita de otra actualización más para estar completo. **_

* * *

**Capítulo 8 ****Perspectiva**

Me incorporé lentamente, observando mi ropa allí donde la había desgarrado con las uñas, tenía un aspecto lamentable. Me sentía estúpida por haber perdido el control así, no tenía justificación. Se suponía que había dejado de ser aquella chica débil y emocional, incapaz de controlar sus lágrimas… Aunque eso último ya no tenía importancia, jamás volvería a derramarlas.

Había cambiado, ahora era más rápida, más hermosa y fuerte de lo que nunca había soñado. Tenía poder y era peligrosa. ¡Eran los demás quienes debían temer, no yo! Y sin embargo lo había echado todo a perder. Todo el esfuerzo que había realizado por mantener dentro de mí aquel dolor insoportable, aquella agonía…

Las mismísimas llamas del infierno debían correr por mis venas en aquel entonces. ¿Así castigaba Dios a quienes perdían su humanidad? Debía ser cierto, quién si no tendría poder para infligir un daño así y permitirnos después continuar viviendo…

La rabia fue superando poco a poco mi aflicción. De nuevo había fracasado en mi intento por proteger a Edward y era todo culpa mía. Nunca debí ignorar las dudas que me asaltaban a veces, en mis peores momentos, esos en que estando sola, no paraba de pensar, de imaginar que tal vez mi autocontrol era puramente accidental, fácil de perder en cualquier instante si bajaba la guardia.

Si tan sólo las hubiese compartido, si me hubiese desahogado entonces, esto nunca habría pasado, no habría explotado de esta forma.

Pero todos estaban tan orgullosos de mí que temí venirme abajo si flaqueaba, si permitía que esos sentimientos aflorasen en mí… quizás los instintos ganasen la partida, siendo confinada a un cuerpo sin control, perdida toda voluntad propia y guiado únicamente por la Sed…

¡No quería convertirme en neófito! ¡No después de haberlo recuperado todo desde el primer momento!

Cuando creía que pasar esa etapa era inevitable, había tratado de hacerme a la idea y más o menos lo había conseguido. Sabía que no podría estar cerca de las personas que amaba sin ponerlas en peligro, que la Sed, martilleando fuertemente en mi garganta, sería una constante en mi vida durante años y que casi no podría pensar en otra cosa…

Por supuesto que esa idea me asustaba entonces, y aún lo hace ahora, pero saberme al lado de Edward eternamente me haría superar cualquier obstáculo, nada nos separaría y mucho menos mi mortalidad. Sin embargo las cosas no salieron como las hubimos planeado, desde luego que no…

Luego y para sorpresa de todos, yo… seguí siendo yo al transformarme en vampiro, pero una parte de mí siempre se preguntaba ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

- Bella… -susurró Rosalie a mi lado, llamando mi atención. Su rostro era el fiel reflejo del pesar en el mío.- Lo hiciste por Edward…

- Déjame tu móvil-dije, esquivando su mirada. Quizás aun podía solucionar aquello, de mantener a Edward ignorante de lo que había pasado, pero justo cuando me lo tendía éste comenzó a vibrar.

- Es el número de Alice –confirmó Rose.

- Por supuesto- mascullé, aceptando la llamada.- Alice…

- ¿Bella? Oh Bella… ¡Lo siento muchísimo! De verdad. Te juro que no vi que aquello pasaría. Perdóname… Creí que sería buena idea… Carlisle estaba tan convencido de ello, que yo… -la angustia era palpable en la voz de mi hermana. Quise poder consolarla, decirle que nadie había tenido la culpa, que era imposible adivinar los efectos que tendría en mí la morfina, pero en verdad no tenía tiempo que perder.

- Alice, para -la interrumpí rápidamente- ¿Está Edward contigo? ¿¡Lo ha visto él!?

**Edward POV: **_Unas cuantas horas antes…_

Tenía a Renesmee entre mis brazos, dormitando, con su cabecita descansando en mi hombro derecho y sus delgados brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Era habitual en ella quedarse dormida así, sin importar quién la cargarse, lo que la hacía aún más adorable.

Había caminado cuidadosamente, para no despertarla, hasta uno de los grandes ventanales que abundaban en el salón. Desde allí podía contemplar la vasta extensión de jardín que había en la parte posterior de la casa, de tal modo que pudiese ver regresar a Bella y Rosalie. Sabría que ya estaban cerca justo cuando captase los pensamientos de mi hermana y eso sería mucho antes de verlas siquiera. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba un poco preocupado… Cuando Esme y Huilen regresaron pude leer en sus mentes la conversación que habían tenido en aquel claro, así como la extraña reacción de Bella a las palabras de esta última. Habiendo ella conocido a tantos vampiros que no seguían la dieta de los Cullen, no entendía por qué ahora le había afectado tanto, al punto de mostrarse hostil.

El calor que desprendía el menudo cuerpo de mi hija y el ligero golpeteo de su corazón en mi pecho, eran de lo más agradable. Los rayos del sol que atravesaban el cristal provocaban hermosos destellos al incidir sobre sus perfectos rizos. Incliné mi cabeza cuidadosamente y aspiré el dulce aroma que manaba de su cabello.

- Eres una niña extraordinaria Nessie –le susurré bajito al oído- y no sabes cuánto te quiero…

- No más que yo –dijo de pronto un sonriente Jacob mientras atravesaba el pasillo en mi dirección. Movía sus pies tan sigiloso como un vampiro.- Supongo que ya sabes lo que vengo a pediros…

- Hace un par de kilómetros que lo sé, para ser exactos… -añadí socarrón, devolviéndole la sonrisa.- Pero tendrás que esperar a que regrese Bella, ya sabes que le cuesta separarse de ella…

- Claro, no hay problema, quedan unas cuantas horas aún para que empiece-dijo él, mirando fijamente a la hermosa Renesmee.- ¿Lleva mucho tiempo dormida?

- No… -contesté yo, riendo entre dientes, pues aunque Jacob había disimulado bien yo había podido captar un deje suplicante en el tono su voz.- ¿Por qué no la cargas tú un rato?-e inmediatamente coloqué en sus brazos a mi niña. La enorme alegría que sintió el lobo por tenerla cerca suya me hizo sonreír de nuevo. ¡Cuánto habían cambiado las cosas entre nosotros!

Permanecimos en silencio junto al ventanal, sin nada más que decir por el momento. Jacob estaba deseando que Nessie despertara para darle la sorpresa. Iba a llevarla a una de las tradicionales reuniones quileutes que se celebraban regularmente en La Push, esas que incluían cantidades ingentes de comida, hogueras en la playa e historias de sus antepasados. Darían también la bienvenida a los nuevos miembros de la manada y lo más importante, renovarían ceremonialmente el pacto con los Cullen, incluyendo al resto de vampiros que estuvieron a nuestro lado en el enfrentamiento con los Vulturis. Jacob estaba entusiasmado, sería la primera vez para Renesmee y conociéndola, se pondría muy contenta cuando le diera la noticia.

De pronto noté crecer cierta tensión en el cuerpo del licántropo y al enfocar mejor sus pensamientos distinguí claramente los rostros de Nahuel y su tía.

- "¿Piensan quedarse mucho tiempo?"-preguntó Jacob para sí mismo, disgustado. Seguí el trayecto de su mirada al exterior, buscando las dos figuras a las que se refería, las cuales paseaban tranquilamente y cogidos de la mano por el borde más lejano del jardín respecto a la casa.

- Lo cierto es que se están despidiendo –tuve que confesarle, a lo que Jacob frunció el seño- Huilen se marchará pronto, seguramente mañana… Pero Nahuel se unirá a nuestro aquelarre, Esme y Carlisle piensan adoptarlo.

- No puedes estar hablando en serio… -dijo Jacob con un hilo de voz, aunque mi expresión no dejaba lugar a dudas.

- ¿Temes algo de competencia? –bromee, queriendo suavizar el ambiente. Sin embargo el rostro de Jacob se ensombreció tanto que me apresuré a añadir…- Nahuel no ve a Nessie de la forma que tú crees.

- "Pero tarde o temprano lo hará" –expresó mentalmente- "¿Acaso no es Renesmee la única mujer de su especie con la que no tiene lazos de sangre? ¿Por qué si no iba a quedarse?"

Por un instante nos sostuvimos la mirada el uno al otro, él ansioso por mi respuesta y yo renuente a dársela. Era una cuestión que hasta ahora no había querido compartir con nadie. Algo a lo que no quería dar importancia, pero que no dejaba de incomodarme a pesar de todo…

- "No te hagas de rogar, _chupasangre"_ –insistió Jacob, sin despegar los labios.

- Por Bella… –contesté al fin. Jacob clavó en mí una sorprendida e inquisitiva mirada. Pasados unos segundos, cuando entendió que hablaba en serio, alzó ambas cejas y se llevó una mano a la boca para evitar soltar una carcajada.

- No es lo que piensas… -me expliqué, contrariado.- La ve como a una madre…

- "Ya… _Ése_ lo que tiene es complejo de Edipo, ¿Verdad?"- pensó Jacob, sin miramientos. El maldito lobo realmente disfrutaba provocándome, como en los viejos tiempos, y la mirada furibunda que le lancé entonces sólo sirvió para exaltarlo aún más. Si su pecho continuaba subiendo y bajando espasmódicamente de aquella manera terminaría por despertar a Nessie, lo que le pondría aún más contento.

- ¿Quieres que te arranque esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara, _chucho_?-gruñí, abriendo y cerrando los puños. Había entrado al juego más por nostalgia que otra cosa, realmente no estaba enfadado.

- Inténtalo. _Si puedes…_ -gruñó a su vez Jacob, inclinándose ligeramente para no molestar a la niña.

- ¡Dejaos de tonterías y vayamos fuera a luchar como los hombres! -exclamó de pronto Emmett recién salido de ninguna parte, pendiente siempre de una buena pelea.

- ¡Perfecto! ¿¡Me dejáis arbitrar!?- gritó Alice desde el exterior. Jasper a su lado, también sonreía y con su habilidad nos contagió a todos el entusiasmo de su amante.

- ¿Qué tal si antes dejamos a esta pequeña con su abuela?-sugerí, sonriendo a mi hija, que ahora bien despierta, extendía una y otra vez sus pequeñas y delicadas manos al rostro de Jacob, ansiosa por saber lo que estaba pasando.

- Tranquila Nessie, sólo voy a ayudar a tu padre a barrer el suelo-se jactó el lobo.

(continuará....)

* * *

**NOTA: No duden en dejar sus comentarios!! Gracias!!**


	9. Un nuevo narrador

_Creo que este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en este fanfic, y el que más me ha costado sacar de la cabeza, sin lugar a dudas... _

_Espero que lo disfruten y que dejen **Reviews**!!_

* * *

**Capítulo 9 Un nuevo narrador**

Nahuel y Huilen, junto con todos los Cullen, a excepción de Bella y Rosalie, que se hallaban en otro lugar, ignorantes de lo que aquí se cocía, estaban en el exterior de la casa para contemplar lo que prometía ser un más que entretenido espectáculo. Esa tarde, por fin, Edward y Jacob tendrían la pelea que durante tanto tiempo venían aplazando por motivos que ya todos conocemos y que no hace falta recordar.

- Todo va a estar bien Renesmee –le dijo Edward cariñosamente, arrodillado frente a ella.- Pase lo que pase, no debes asustarte. Nadie va a resultar herido.

- ¿Lo prometes? –inquirió ella, escéptica. Edward asintió con un gesto de cabeza de forma solemne y la besó en la frente.

- ¡No me quites el ojo de encima Nessie, ya verás de lo que soy capaz! –gritó Jacob desde lejos, entusiasmado y guiñándole un ojo. Ella le lanzó una mirada inquieta.

Todos estaban impacientes, pero evidentemente, no empezarían la contienda hasta que la niña estuviese segura de que nada malo iba a suceder. Debe quedar claro ante todo, para no subestimar el intelecto de la pequeña, que Renesmee diferenciaba perfectamente las circunstancias que rodeaban aquél enfrentamiento de las habidas en el anterior con los Vulturis, sabía que no se trataba de una lucha a muerte. La cuestión estaba en que también era consciente de la increíble fuerza que poseían tanto Jacob como su padre, y su temor se concentraba en la posibilidad de que, por un error o accidente, se lastimasen el uno al otro.

- Éste será tu primer entrenamiento Nessie –propuso Jasper, dirigiendo las emociones de la niña a un estado más estable- Observa cada uno de sus movimientos y trata de analizar cómo los realizan.

- Buena idea Jasper–apuntó Carlisle, animado, aquel sería otro modo interesante de estudiar las avanzadas capacidades mentales de Renesmee –Aprende todo lo que puedas mientras estén luchando y luego podremos comentarlo juntos. ¿Qué te parece? No va a ser nada fácil, Edward es muy rápido, tendrás que esforzarte.

- Vale... –aceptó Nessie, quien con una expresión de renovado interés se situó junto a Esme, quien la tomó de la mano.

- ¡Tomad posiciones! –gritó Alice, dando un saltito.

- Espera un momento _enana_ –dijo Emmett, alzando sus enormes y musculosos brazos en su dirección. Rápidamente dirigió una mirada al resto de la familia y en una milésima de segundo, con gestos increíblemente sutiles, que sin embargo no pasaron inadvertidos para el fortachón de los Cullen, todos habían realizado ya sus apuestas.

- Esto es increíble… –exclamó un sorprendido Edward, haciendo una mueca.

- Admítelo hermano, no estás en tu mejor momento –se carcajeó Emmett.- La paternidad es lo que tiene…

Edward siseó una respuesta ininteligible y les dio la espalda, cosa que provocó un ataque de risa general. Jacob, por su parte, se sentía más pagado de sí mismo que nunca, convencido como estaba de ganar aquel _fregado_.

- Es una pena que Alice no pueda ver quién gana, ¿No? –dijo Jacob, haciendo entrechocar sus puños –Estás a tiempo de _rajarte_ si quieres…

Edward caminó lentamente hasta alcanzar la posición de Jacob, y parado frente a él como estaba, ignoró por un momento los picantes comentarios de éste, para concentrar su mirada lejos, más allá del bosque que se abría frente a él, preguntándose por qué razón tardaba tanto en volver la mujer que amaba…

¿Qué pensaría ella de lo que se había montado? ¿Lo consideraría un simple juego como los demás o tal vez se molestaría con él? Quizás lo hiciese si por error terminaba hiriendo al lobo, aunque era absurdo pensar en esa posibilidad, ya que tenía perfecto control de sí mismo. Aun así, no pudo evitar recordar el dolor que sentía Bella cada vez que el licántropo se encontraba mal, cualquiera que fuese el motivo. No en vano había sido para ella más que un amigo, había estado enamorada de Jacob y durante un tiempo le amó casi tanto como a él… Y aunque ahora ese amor se hubiese transformado en una fuerte e inquebrantable amistad, más valía que aquél sencillo enfrentamiento quedara en eso, en simple entretenimiento, ya no sólo por Bella, también por Renesmee…

- "¿Qué pasa… es Bella? ¿Te preocupa lo que dirá cuando se entere de esto?"-inquirió Jacob sin decir palabra, girando la cabeza para seguir la mirada del _chupasangre _a su espalda. Edward sonrió y apartó la vista del horizonte para contemplarle con afecto. _¿Desde cuándo era éste tan perspicaz?_, pensó.

- Ya sabes cómo se pone cuando te haces daño… -susurró Edward intencionadamente dulce, como quien se dirige a un niño.

- Ja Ja… Mejor preocúpate por lo que está a punto de empezar... –masculló Jacob, borrando poco a poco la sonrisa de su rostro a medida que se inclinaba hacia delante.

La temperatura corporal del lobo había aumentado tanto y tan rápidamente que el vampiro pronto la sintió llegar en oleadas. El corazón de Jacob bombeaba frenéticamente la sangre a través de sus venas, las cuales habían aumentado de tamaño de forma considerable en sus enormes y musculosos brazos. Cuando se hubo inclinado tanto que sus dedos ya tocaban el suelo, enterrados ligeramente, una punzada electrizante le recorrió la espina dorsal, provocando un temblor que enseguida se extendió por todo cuerpo. Bajo la aguda vista del vampiro el contorno de Jacob comenzó a distorsionarse cada vez más.

Sumamente concentrado, y apretando fuertemente las mandíbulas, el licántropo clavó su mirada en Edward, a la espera.

Edward estaba inmóvil y atónito, en ningún momento había creído que Jacob se lo fuese a tomar _tan en serio_, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el licántropo no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra él... Justo en ese instante, como si hubiese podido leer sus pensamientos, una sonrisilla de suficiencia asomó en las comisuras del lobo, que en ningún momento había dejado de vibrar, y que por la tensión que mostraba su cuerpo, parecía estar haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por contener el impulso de abalanzarse sobre Edward.

El vampiro estudio seriamente el rostro de Jacob, cambió el peso de su cuerpo de la pierna izquierda a la derecha, e indagó más profundamente en los pensamientos de éste. Para Jacob aquél combate representaba una excelente oportunidad, deseada desde hacía mucho tiempo, para probar su fuerza y maestría contra las de Edward, a quien reconocía todas sus habilidades, sin subestimar ninguna.

Aún con todo, Jacob estaba seguro de poder ganar y dicha convicción refulgía en su mirada.

Por un instante, el rostro de Edward se convirtió en una máscara imperturbable, se había equivocado al creer que aquel encuentro no tendría mayor significado… Todo lo contrario, se había vuelto tan importante para su amigo que lo mínimo que podía hacer, si no quería faltarle el respeto, era tomarlo igualmente en serio.

"_Ojalá Bella pueda perdonarme luego_", rogó.

Una vez tomada la decisión de dedicarse seriamente al combate, la ponzoña comenzó a circular furiosa a través de su cuerpo, lanzando fuertes descargas a cada uno de sus músculos, hasta acabar acumulándosele en la garganta, que le ardía ahora endemoniadamente, ya no por la Sed, sino por la excitación previa a una lucha... Edward sabía que a pesar de todo, no podía dejarse llevar en aquel combate, o pronto acabaría rompiéndole al licántropo más huesos de los que éste podría sanar, por no hablar de lo que la ponzoña haría en contacto con su sangre... ¿Era Jacob consciente de dicha limitación? ¿Sacaría ventaja de ello?

- Al diablo… -masculló al fin, con una sonrisa irónica en los labios.- ¡Ataca de una vez!

En un instante Edward adoptó idéntica postura que Jacob, retándole con la mirada. Después de todo, si el _chucho_ quería pelea, desde luego que la iba a encontrar…

El interpelado no necesitó que se lo repitiera, se impulsó hacia delante como un resorte, un movimiento fuerte y directo hacia el vampiro, cubriendo los metros que les separaban en apenas un pestañeo. Su entrada en fase fue tan rápida y espectacular que levantó un coro de vítores entre quienes hacían de espectadores, especialmente entre los extranjeros, para mayor regocijo de Jacob.

¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Quién no se sorprendería al ver surgir de repente un gigantesco lobo, casi más grande que un caballo, con la pelambrera erizada, exhibiendo enormes y letales colmillos, allí donde segundos antes estaba un ser humano?

Las mandíbulas del lobo hendieron el aire de forma escalofriante donde una milésima de segundo antes se hallaba Edward, quien había esquivado su ataque sin apenas esfuerzo y con un volteo especialmente elegante.

Jacob cambió rápidamente de dirección en pos del vampiro, hundiendo profundamente en el suelo sus patas traseras para ganar impulso. Su víctima volvió a girar sobre sí misma con soltura, a tiempo de evitar que le ensartara de parte a parte, pero los afilados colmillos desgarraron su camisa a la altura del pecho.

A lo lejos, Renesmee dio un respingo, asustada… Jasper neutralizó sus emociones al instante. Pero no sólo ella estaba inquieta, todos habían percibido el cambio en los dos contendientes… Claro que ninguno se atrevería a interrumpir el combate, no mientras no fuese estrictamente necesario. De momento reinaba la curiosidad, por encima de cualquier otra cosa.

Jacob escupió los trozos de tela a un lado, restos de su pequeña victoria, y cargó de nuevo contra el vampiro. Sin embargo, el resto de sus ataques no tuvieron el menor éxito y llegados a un punto, viendo que Edward fintaba continuamente de un lado a otro, esquivando cabezazos y mordiscos (no sin cierto esfuerzo, habida cuenta de las numerosas e infatigables arremetidas del lobo), creyó que era momento de cambiar de estrategia.

Edward, parado no muy lejos de él, leyó con interés los pensamientos del lobo, mientras otra parte de su cerebro, que había estado atenta a la inclinación de los rayos del sol sobre las copas de los árboles, se preguntaba cuánto tiempo exacto llevaban luchando… Y lo más importante, cuánto tiempo más tardaría Bella en regresar…. Pero estas dudas aún no eran lo suficientemente imperantes como para desviar su concentración más allá de la pelea.

- ¿Y exactamente cómo piensas hacerlo ahora...?-siseó, mirando su destrozada camisa con fingida indignación.- Sabré por adelantado cuál será tu siguiente movimiento, estaré siempre un paso por delante…-se jactó Edward.

- "Por supuesto, como humano sigo siendo un libro abierto para ti…"-confirmó Jacob sin alterarse-"Pero contra mis instintos, no tienes nada…".

El vampiro no contestó, empezaba a sentirse fascinando por el cambio que poco a poco se estaba desarrollando en la mente del lobo. Sus pensamientos se habían ido haciendo cada vez más imprecisos, como si se diluyeran, dando paso a una serie de órdenes firmes y sencillas, que se repetían una y otra vez, y que nada tenían que ver con la predeterminación.

Entonces otra voz, por llamarla de alguna manera, irrumpió en la mente de Jacob con evidente alarma. Edward la reconoció fácilmente, era Seth. ¿Cómo no había hablado antes? "S_eguramente para no interferir en la concentración del macho Alfa"_, pensó.

-"Eso es peligroso tío… -decía Seth preocupado, pero Jacob le ignoraba, apenas consciente ya de que era su compañero de manada quien hablaba- "Edward, se os está yendo de las manos, detén esto… "-insistió Seth.

- ¿Edward… qué está pasando?-inquirió Jasper, que se había adelantado unos metros en su dirección. El antiguo soldado estaba inquieto por las nuevas emociones que irradiaba Jacob, más cercanas a las de un fiero animal que a las de un ser humano.

Edward dirigió una rápida mirada a su hermano, ¿También él podía sentir la transformación de Jacob?

- Tranquilos… -les gritó Edward al resto, aún no había vuelto el rostro cuando el siguiente ataque de Jacob le tomó de sorpresa... ¡Sencillamente no lo había "_visto_" venir!

Edward tensó los músculos de las piernas y saltó, pegando las rodillas contra el pecho de modo que las mortíferas garras de Jacob silbaron por debajo de sus botas. Al tiempo que descendía lanzó una contenida, pero fuerte patada en la quijada del enorme animal y un golpe bajo en el abdomen que lo lanzó lejos. Pero bien hubo éste posado sus cuatro patas en tierra, se lanzó de nuevo contra el vampiro, exponiendo sus dientes amenazadoramente. ¿Sería capaz de detener una nueva acometida sin lastimarlo? Lo dudaba…. "_Maldita sea, esto se ha complicado demasiado…_", pensó.

- ¡Edward! –gritaron Esme y Carlisle a la vez. Alice se llevó las manos a la boca, ahogando un gemido de espanto.

- ¡Jacob! ¡Jacob!–gritó Renesmee con voz aguda, forcejando con unos firmes brazos que la sujetaban.

Emmett y Jasper se lanzaron tras ellos de inmediato para proteger a su hermano de la enloquecida criatura en la que se había convertido Jacob, sin querer… Hay que decir en defensa del licántropo que realmente creía poder manejar sus instintos. Pensó que no sería muy diferente a aquellos meses que pasó errante, vagando lejos, mientras sufría por Bella; o cuando se entregaba del todo a su parte lobuna cuando cazaba para alimentarse, cosa poco frecuente en realidad.

Cuán equivocado estaba…

- ¡No os acerquéis!-gritó Edward frenético, emprendiendo la carrera en dirección al bosque para ganar tiempo. Tenía que hallar el modo de detener a Jacob, de devolverle la cordura, aunque aún no sabía cómo.

- ¡Seth, échame un cable!-jadeó, sin parar de correr, ganando kilómetros en cuestión de segundos, con Jacob pisándole los talones, y sus dos hermanos detrás de este último.

Lo que ocurrió después es difícil de explicar con detalles, pero lo intentaré…

Mientras el grupo corría, los pensamientos de Edward se colapsaron de forma intermitente durante un tiempo, entorpeciendo ligeramente su marcha. No era la primera vez, ni sería la última, que compartía las visiones de Alice. Después de tantos años habían desarrollado un vínculo especial, de modo que podía captar sus pensamientos a gran distancia, aunque sólo fuera vagamente. Era algo incómodo, a veces, pero ya estaba acostumbrado… Ciertamente debían haberse alejado bastante si su hermana ya no se veía afectada por el inalterable velo que representaba Jacob a su habilidad.

Pero en el instante en que el deformado rostro de Bella se abrió paso en su mente, sacado de entre las innumerables imágenes que estaban sucediéndose en su cabeza, perdió completamente el hilo de lo que estaba haciendo…

Bella huía… con el rostro crispado… se encogía de dolor… se apretaba fuertemente el pecho con sus manos… huía de nuevo entre los árboles… Rosalie la seguía, la hostigaba… y su amor pronto caía abatida a sus pies, entre sollozos…

Jacob aprovechó que Edward aminoraba su carrera para rodearlo por la derecha con rapidez. Tomó impulso con unos cuantos saltos bien calculados y se lanzó contra el vampiro con las fauces bien abiertas.

La víctima sólo era consciente del dolor de _ella_, de _su amada Bella_… Ni siquiera oyó los gritos de sus hermanos, que veían horrorizados como nada podían hacer ya por alcanzarlo.

(continuará...)

* * *

**NOTA:** Bueno, qué os ha parecido?? Ainss... Pobre Jacob... Pobre Edward.... cómo los quiero!! xD

Traté de hacer algo diferente esta vez, así que cambié el modo en que suelo narrar (de ahí el título, obvio eh?) Pasé de primera persona a este otro... Os ha gustado?

Por Dios... Espero que si! jajaja

De verdad me interesa mucho sus opiniones en este cap.... No dejen de comentar! :)


	10. Instintos

Capítulo 10 **Instintos  
**

Edward POV:

Cuando la visión de Alice se esfumó de mi mente, rápidamente se abrió paso en ella una señal de alarma que hasta entonces había estado ignorando. Jacob, en su estado más salvaje, se acercaba peligrosamente por mi flanco derecho a una velocidad vertiginosa y si no hacía nada al respecto, algo bastante desagradable tendría lugar…

- ¡Edward!-gritaron Jasper y Emmett desde atrás.

El encontronazo era inminente y debía reaccionar. Mi cuerpo ya estaba preparado, automáticamente en tensión, exigiéndome que me volviera y lo enfrentara… Pero yo seguía un poco conmocionado, con cuestiones urgentes en la cabeza _¿Qué dejaría a Bella en tal estado...? ¿Cuándo… y por qué tendría lugar tal dramática escena? _

"_Es inútil, sólo Alice puede darme las respuestas que necesito_", pensé al fin, logrando salir del estupor.

- ¡Jaaaaacoooob!-bramé entonces, clavando los pies al suelo fuertemente mientras me inclinaba en su dirección y retraía mis labios en una sonrisa amenazadora.

Jacob profirió un corto gruñido pero no se detuvo, con un salto suyo lo tendría encima.

--Fin Edward POV—

---

_ "Nadie habría podido imaginar que al abandonarse a sus instintos Jacob reaccionaría de esa manera, inundado de pronto por una furia ciega hacia su oponente. Pero tiene cierta lógica si se piensa en ello con detenimiento… Después de todo, si los fríos no habitaran en los alrededores de la pequeña y antiquísima comunidad quileute, sus miembros podrían llevar una vida normal hasta el día de su muerte. Pero mientras los primeros rondasen cerca, el destino de los elegidos sería el de convertirse en lobos, a fin de proteger a los humanos, cumpliendo así con el legado de sus antepasados._

_Recordad el sacrificio de la primera esposa… Teniéndolo en cuenta podría decirse que el aborrecimiento que sienten esos quileutes hacia los vampiros es heredado, y aunque en la actualidad exista una alianza entre los licántropos de La Push y los vampiros Cullen, ello no ha de significar que el rechazo entre estas especies haya desaparecido completamente, sino que tal vez permanece bajo el dominio de la razón, de la amistad y del amor…_

_Incluso si se aventurara más en el asunto, podría ser que aquella antigua enemistad estuviese ahora aletargada, y de ser así, quizás en el hecho de haberse rendido a los instintos estuviese la clave…"_

_---  
_

Justo cuando Jacob saltó al aire para dejarse caer sobre Edward, el vampiro levantó apresuradamente una enorme raíz, semienterrada en el suelo, para lanzarla al rostro del animal con un giro de muñeca, y no habiendo terminado de soltar su improvisada arma, se impulsó igualmente hacia delante. El lobo abrió más sus fauces para destrozar aquél insignificante obstáculo, pero para entonces el vampiro, que era increíblemente rápido, había aprovechado ese instante para situarse bajo su cuerpo, embistiendo contra sus costillas. Jacob salió despedido hacia atrás por la fuerza del golpe y en su camino derribó toda una hilera de árboles a su espalda.

Edward y sus otros dos hermanos no desperdiciaron la oportunidad y se arrojaron inmediatamente sobre el dolorido licántropo, quien acababa de sufrir la rotura de unos cuantos huesos. Tenían que inmovilizarlo deprisa, antes de que sanaran las heridas, cuestión que sólo tomaría unos minutos.

- ¡Reacciona de una vez!-gritó Edward, rodeando con la fuerza hercúlea de sus brazos el hocico del lobo, a fin de mantener a raya sus colmillos. Los otros dos Cullen se agarraban vigorosamente a sus costados tratando de evitar que se incorporase de nuevo.- ¡Recuerda quién eres!

Jacob se sacudía sin parar bajo el firme abrazo de los vampiros, incómodo ante su contacto y nauseabundo olor, pero estaba demasiado extenuado para zafarse de los tres a la vez.

Durante ese breve momento de debilidad su cabeza se había vuelto un torbellino. Aunque deseaba sacarse de encima a aquellos _apestosos_ y hacerlos picadillo, una voz familiar se colaba a intervalos en sus pensamientos y le instaba a rendirse…

- ¡Vamos rápido, ponle el collar!-se carcajeó Emmett, encontrando de pronto divertida aquella situación, si bien se ganó miradas iracundas por parte de sus hermanos.

- Sigue hablándole Edward -exclamó Jasper, concentrándose en las emociones del lobo en busca de resquicios por el que poder contrarrestar definitivamente su furia.

- Escúchame Jacob –gritó éste, mirándole fijamente a los ojos- ¡Si no detienes esto ahora mismo mi hija sufrirá y no pienso dejar que la hieras!

Bajo el influjo de estas últimas palabras la ira de Jacob, que hasta ese momento había ido menguando gracias a Jasper y Seth, aumentó bruscamente.

- "¡Jamás le haría daño a Nessie!"-bramó el lobo.

- Edward, ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Jasper, percibiendo el cambio.

- "¡Ey Jacob! ¡Jacob! -repetía Seth- ¡Sabía que podrías tío!

- Ha vuelto en sí… -susurró Edward, ligeramente impresionado por el influjo que Renesmee tenía sobre Jacob.

- "Uff… Calla un momento Seth"-se quejó Jacob, aturdido- "¿Podéis darme un poco de espacio, tanto tío encima me pone nervioso"

- Apartémonos –indicó Edward a los demás, saltando elegantemente hacia atrás.

Edward aprovechó ese instante para tratar de tranquilizarse y enfocar mejor la situación. Si bien estaba ansioso por correr al encuentro de Alice y entender al fin el contenido de la visión, tampoco podía ignorar lo que había ocurrido con Jacob y lo preocupada que su familia debía estar, en especial Renesmee… Debía actuar correctamente.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras Jacob?-inquirió.

Jacob se había incorporado rápidamente en cuanto le dejaron libre, alejándose unos metros mientras sacudía su cuerpo vigorosamente, cual perro mojado, pues hacerlo le reconfortaba los músculos. Sus heridas ya habían sanado del todo, pero sentía la necesidad de inhalar un poco de aire fresco... Regresó a los pocos minutos, sentándose sobre sus cuartos traseros y fijando sus enormes pupilas en el grupo de vampiros que le observaban. Deseaba poder darles una explicación sobre lo ocurrido, pero estaba realmente confundido…

- No importa, ya lo averiguaremos-dijo Edward, leyendo sus pensamientos.

- ¿No sabe qué le ha pasado?-inquirió Jasper, curioso.

- No está seguro… -le contestó.

- Hablaremos con Carlisle, le encantan los enigmas… -dijo Emmett, sonriendo de lado, y mirando al lobo añadió.- Mientras será mejor que no intentes nada parecido…

* * *

**Nota**: Este es un capítulo bastante corto, como los primeros... Pero es que no lograba continuarlo... !Ni modo! Llevo atascada con él muchos días y ya empezaba a odiarlo (se suponía que actualizaría la semana pasada...). Así que me he rendido u_u Todas las cosas que quería que pasasen en este capítulo tendrán que esperar para el siguiente.

Espero no haberlos decepcionado mucho!! Sorry!!


	11. Una confesión inesperada

**Capítulo 11: Una confesión inesperada**

En cuanto la figura de su padre se hizo visible entre la arboleda Nessie saltó de los brazos del apuesto Nahuel, quien había estado hablándole de su tierra natal a fin de distraerla, y cual grácil gacela salió corriendo a recibirle. En ese instante, una enorme masa peluda se adelantó a los recién llegados y acortando rápidamente la distancia que le separaba de la pequeña, se dejó caer ridículamente a sus pies.

- ¡No ha tenido gracia Jacob!-le amonestó Nessie, frunciendo el ceño. Aunque el lobo estaba haciendo gala de su mejor pose de arrepentimiento, la niña no estaba dispuesta a perdonarle tan fácilmente, o eso pensaba ella.

Contemplar esa repentina severidad en el hermoso rostro de Renesmee no hizo más que aumentar su encanto. Edward, embelesado cada vez que la miraba, se aproximó a su hija y la tomó cariñosamente en brazos. Los otros dos vampiros saludaron a la pequeña alegremente, y siguiendo los pasos de Nahuel y su tía, se encaminaron hacia el interior de la casa.

- Siento haberte asustado… -le dijo su padre, besándola en la frente.- Pero he cumplido mi promesa… ¿No?

- ¿Y esto? -objetó Nessie, introduciendo los dedos por entre las rasgaduras de la camisa de Edward hasta tocar la marmórea piel del vampiro, momento que aprovechó para transmitirle, con su especial habilidad, cuan preocupada estaba porque no regresaban.

- Lo siento, nos alejamos demasiado… -le susurró Edward con voz cálida, y bajando la vista hacia su destrozada camisa añadió cómicamente.- Jacob puede regalarme otra en navidad…

El lobo, que aun permanecía echado a un lado y con la mirada perdida en Renesmee, ni se inmutó. Luego de unos segundos caminaron hacia la casa.

- ¿Cuándo vuelve mamá?-inquirió Nessie.

- Pues… -comenzó a decir Edward.

- ¿Puedes venir un segundo, Renesmee?- les interrumpió Esme, salvando la situación.

Edward dirigió una rápida y significativa mirada a su madre, que permanecía inmóvil bajo el marco de la enorme puerta trasera, pero no obtuvo nada de ella. Si Esme sabía algo acerca de la visión de Alice, parecía estar bloqueando muy bien sus pensamientos.

- Ve con ella, yo buscaré a mamá -le dijo a Nessie, dejándola sobre sus pies con delicadeza. Jacob se incorporó rápido y gimoteó detrás de la niña.

- Buscaré algo de ropa para ti –le consoló ella cariñosamente, olvidando por completo su enfado.- Ve a cambiarte, te la dejaré en el garaje… ¡Enseguida vuelvo abuela!

Edward siguió a la niña con la mirada hasta que se hubo perdido en el interior de la casa, pero antes de dirigirse a su madre también esperó a que Jacob se marchara.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- inquirió entonces, esforzándose por mantener la calma- ¿Dónde está Alice?

- ¿Pudiste ver algo?-preguntó Esme con serenidad, cosa que sorprendió a su hijo.

- Apenas, estaba demasiado lejos… -contestó Edward, enfocando los pensamientos de su madre una vez más, en vano.- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Dónde está Alice?

- Está con Carlisle en su despacho. Yo iré a buscar a Nessie… –dijo ella, pero antes de que su hijo se marchase le detuvo tomándole suavemente del brazo- Sé paciente Edward, ella no quiere hablar.

**Edward POV:**

Mientras subía las escaleras hacia al despacho de Carlisle, tan lentamente como era capaz, traté de tranquilizarme, pero era bastante difícil teniendo en cuenta que Alice guardaba silencio sobre una visión relacionada con Bella, una visión poco agradable había que añadir.

Esme y Carlisle habían sido testigos del trance de Alice durante la pelea, lo vi en los pensamientos de mi madre. Alice había lucido triste después de la visión, pero no había querido hablar de ello… Ninguno de los dos quiso insistirle después.

Todos apreciamos el manejo que hace Alice de sus visiones, ella nunca ha tomado decisiones de forma arbitraria, todo lo contrario, siempre actúa mirando por el bien de los demás. Por ello he de creer que hay una buena razón para que no quiera hablar… Pero tratándose de Bella no me gusta, necesito saber lo que está por pasar o acabaré perdiendo los nervios. No puedo dejar que nada malo le suceda, ella es mi vida...

Para cuando estuviese frente a Alice esperaba que mi padre hubiese logrado convencerla.

Emmett, que sin poder evitarlo había escuchado la conversación con nuestra madre, me interceptó en las escaleras.

- Ahora no… –dije rápidamente pasando de largo, pero él se interpuso de nuevo en mi camino.

- Rosalie tampoco ha vuelto Edward –dijo Emmett, impertérrito- ¿Debo preocuparme?

- No –contesté sin titubeos, pero el rostro de Emmett adquirió un matiz de incredulidad. ¿Quizás no había sonado lo suficientemente convincente?

- No sé de qué va esto Emmett –dije, sosteniendo su mirada hasta que estuve seguro de que esta vez me creía. –Deja que hable con Alice primero.

- Si se está cociendo algo yo también quiero escucharlo –dijo Emmett con obstinación.

- Tú mismo –musité, y ambos nos dirigimos al despacho de Carlisle.

Cuando ya estábamos frente a su puerta me detuve un segundo para enfocar los pensamientos de los individuos que nos esperaban tras ella. No me sorprendió que Jasper ya estuviese con ellos, pero habría preferido su ausencia. El amante de Alice sería un fuerte apoyo para ella, y con su habilidad me sería más difícil convencerla. Antes de poder captar cualquier otra cosa, la voz de Carlisle me llamó desde el otro lado.

- Entra Edward… -dijo éste, sonando tan sereno como lo había hecho mi madre.

- ¿Qué pasa Alice?-inquirió Emmett en cuanto hubimos entrado, yendo al grano. Yo tampoco perdí el tiempo y vagué por su mente, pero no obtuve nada más que imágenes de los hermosos vestidos de Renesmee, que no eran pocos.

- Déjalo ya Edward, también es difícil para ella -me advirtió Jasper, e inmediatamente una oleada de tranquilidad nos invadió a todos. Alice la recibió con manifiesto alivio y entonces fue capaz de mirarme. De sus profundos orbes dorados emanaba tristeza, pero también determinación. Carlisle intervino entonces.

- Alice, has estado preocupada desde que tuviste la visión, asumo pues que es importante… Aunque no quieras contárnoslo, todos seguimos confiando en ti (puso énfasis en "_todos_") y vamos a respetar tu decisión… -mientras Carlisle hablaba paseó su mirada por cada uno de nosotros, esperando que hubiésemos comprendido lo que el excepcional tono de su voz significaba. Aunque la mayoría del tiempo no se comportase como tal, Carlisle era nuestro líder y aquello era algo parecido a una orden. No quería que la atosigásemos.- Sin embargo he de preguntártelo, sois mi responsabilidad… ¿La familia corre peligro?

- No –respondió Alice y sonó sincera. ¿Pero cómo estar seguro? Alice bien podría mentirnos si lo creyese necesario y nadie podría reprochárselo.

Por un momento creí que aquél sería el fin de la reunión y que yo tendría que irme sin las respuestas que tanto ansiaba, pero las palabras de Carlisle parecieron hacer mella en Alice, porque seguidamente añadió.

- Lo siento Edward, pero lo que he visto es algo que debe ocurrir.

- Alice… ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que deje a Bella sufrir?–expresé en voz baja, apenas un susurro suplicante. El ambiente a mi alrededor se cargó un poco. Alice temía de verdad que hiciese algo al respecto.- No sé bien lo que he visto, estaba muy lejos. Pero sé que se trata de Bella y sé que es hoy cuando tendrá lugar... lo que sea que hayas visto tú.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso? –preguntó Carlisle.

- Rosalie estaba con ella y vestía la misma ropa de esta mañana.-dije.

- Entonces definitivamente es hoy… –confirmó Emmett. Todos sabíamos que Rosalie nunca utilizaría dos veces una misma prenda.

Después de un silencio incómodo me vi forzado a bloquear los pensamientos del más fuerte de mis hermanos, pues si bien el rostro de Emmett era una máscara imperturbable, su cabeza era todo un nido de dudas: "Esto parece que va sobre Bella… Espero que Rose esté bien… ¿Por qué Alice no quiere hablar? ¿Cuál es el punto? Ha pasado tiempo desde su visión… ¿Será que ya ocurrió y trata de ponérselo fácil a Edward? Sólo fueron de caza… Pero si no están en peligro ¿Por qué no han vuelto todavía?".

- Me estás poniendo nervioso Emmett… –mascullé. Muy pronto en su cabeza no hubo más que una gran pantalla blanca. Desde luego Emmett no se hacía de rogar.- ¿Es todo Alice?

- Sí –dijo ella, con su voz suave. "Lo entenderás más tarde Edward, créeme… Es mejor dejarlo pasar…", me transmitió mentalmente.

- Oh, no me conoces si crees que voy a ignorar todo esto -dije en voz baja, tragándome la irritación que sentía. Al menos Jasper tuvo el tacto de no intentar cambiar mi mal humor. Ahora mismo me gustaba estar enfadado.- Voy a respetar que no quieras ayudarme, pero no pienses que voy a quedarme aquí dejando que cualquier cosa le pase a Bella sólo porque tú estés convencida de que es por su bien...

- ¡No Edward, espera!-gritó Alice, pero yo ya me deslizaba escaleras abajo, agradecido porque nadie me siguiera.

La persona que buscaba estaba en el garaje devolviendo algo de ropa usada al interior de uno de los arcones que allí teníamos. Cuando éstos se llenaban iban a parar a alguna que otra organización de la beneficencia.

Me saludó con un gesto de la mano en cuanto captó mi efluvio pero apenas volteó a mirarme.

- Nessie sacó más de la que necesitaba -comentó Jacob, bastante animado.- Siento que llevo horas amontonando ropa aquí dentro.

- ¿Dónde está ella ahora?-dije, y algo en mi voz le obligó a prestarme atención.

- ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué traes esa cara?-exclamó él. Supuse que no debía verme muy simpático en este momento- Nessie está con Esme en la cocina...

- Bien, iré a verlas un segundo pero luego necesito que vengas conmigo.

Alice no me había querido decir el lugar exacto en el que se encontraban Bella y Rosalie, cosa que me habría facilitado muchísimo las cosas, pero no iba a perder el tiempo lamentando eso, ya no importaba. Gracias a los recuerdos de Esme y Huilen, había elaborado un mapa mental de posibles localizaciones, teniendo como punto de referencia el viejo tronco alrededor del cual se habían reunido hacía unas horas y que afortunadamente me era familiar. Si acaso Bella se había desplazado desde entonces, contaba además con los agudos sentidos del licántropo para seguir el rastro hasta encontrarla… Sólo esperaba que para entonces no fuese demasiado tarde.

"_¿Demasiado tarde para qué? No lo supe hasta que llegamos…"_

Jacob y yo alcanzamos a las chicas en el momento apropiado y parecían estar discutiendo. Parte de lo que Alice no había querido mostrarme estaba teniendo lugar ahora frente a nosotros, y tal vez fue cosa de la providencia que nos detuviésemos un instante a observar, ocultando nuestra presencia, pues cuando captamos el sentido de lo que entre ellas se gritaban, desapareció en mí todo interés por detenerlas…

- Tú nunca serás un _monstruo_ Bella-dijo Rosalie.

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura? ¿Y si este… este _autocontrol_ que tengo no es infalible? ¡¿Y si no soy tan fuerte como creéis?- rebatió ella.

- "¡Por supuesto que eres fuerte!"-quise gritarle, pero me contuve a tiempo.

Alice tenía razón, no es que no pudiera intervenir, yo no debía hacerlo. A la vista estaba que Bella necesitaba desahogarse… ¿Por qué mi hermana no había querido ni tan siquiera explicarme esto?. Me sentía tremendamente culpable por no haberme dado cuenta antes.

- Haces cosas que ninguno de nosotros ha podido hacer antes, por eso estoy segura de que el escudo mental no es la única habilidad que tienes. ¡Has superado demasiadas adversidades para que ahora dudes de ti misma! ¿No te das cuenta? Sobreviviste al ataque de James, escapaste de Laurent y de Victoria, gracias a ti tuvimos posibilidades en el enfrentamiento contra los Vulturis…-insistió la otra vampira.

- No, no… ¡No es cierto!-gritó Bella, desesperada.- Nunca estuve sola, fueron otros quienes me salvaron…

- ¡Por favor Bella! ¡Trajiste al mundo a Renesmee y estás viva!-exclamó Rosalie. Era tan fuerte la convicción con que ésta trataba de reconfortar a mi esposa que no pude más que amarla y sentirme orgulloso.

- ¡No! ¡Estuve a punto de morir! ¿¡Es que no lo entiendes!?-gritó Bella entonces en un tono tan agudo que habría sido horrible para un humano. Jacob, a mi lado, se encogió.

Mi único amor y compañera estaba tan fuera de sí que quedé absolutamente petrificado. "¿_Por qué mi hermana no había querido ni tan siquiera explicarme que esto pasaría…?_" Bien, definitivamente no estaba preparado para escuchar todo lo que vino a continuación.

- ¡El dolor era insoportable! ¡Me estaba perdiendo a mí misma! La oscuridad… Yo… Yo pensé… que jamás volvería a ver a mi hija…- Bella gemía, atormentada, sus manos firmemente apretadas contra el pecho.- Y entonces vino el fuego… ¡Me estaba quemando viva! ¡Y no podía moverme, ni gritar! Mi cuerpo no respondía… ¡No podía pedir ayuda! ¡¿Dios, por qué no me ayudasteis!? Estaba tan asustada… tan asustada…

- Oh, oh No… Bella… -susurré tan bajito, que nadie me oyó.

(continuará)

* * *

**NOTA**: De verdad espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, me costó mucho escribirlo porque quería que fuese emocionalmente intenso... ¿Lo he conseguido?.

¿Hasta el momento qué os parece el PoV de Edward? ¿Lo identificáis con el personaje del libro?

Agradeceré mucho vuestros comentarios ^^

Hasta la próxima actualización!


	12. No más secretos

**Capítulo 12: No más secretos**

**Bella PoV:**

"_L__as palabras salieron a borbotones de mi boca. Aunque quise, fui incapaz de contenerlas, y con ello rompí la promesa que había hecho para proteger a Edward__…"_

_- Bella… -susurró Rosalie a mi lado, llamando mi atención. Su rostro era un fiel reflejo del pesar en el mío.- Lo hiciste por Edward…_

_- Déjame tu móvil-dije esquivando su mirada. Quizás aun podía solucionar aquello, de mantener a Edward ignorante de lo que había pasado, pero justo cuando me lo tendía éste comenzó a vibrar._

_- Es el número de Alice –confirmó Rose._

_- Por supuesto- mascullé, aceptando el teléfono.- Alice…_

_- ¿Bella? Oh Bella… ¡Lo siento muchísimo! De verdad. Te juro que no vi que aquello pasaría. Perdóname… Creí que sería buena idea… Carlisle estaba tan convencido de ello, que yo… -la angustia era palpable en la voz de mi hermana. Quise poder consolarla, decirle que nadie había tenido la culpa, que era imposible adivinar los efectos que tendría en mí la morfina, pero en verdad no tenía tiempo que perder._

_- Alice, para -la interrumpí- ¿Está Edward contigo? ¿¡Lo ha visto él!?_

No hizo falta que me respondiera ya que el amor de mi vida y mi mejor amigo avanzaban lentamente en mi dirección y era obvio que lo habían oído todo. Me sentí morir. Rápidamente corté la llamada, ignorando lo que Alice decía al otro lado, no habría sido capaz de entenderla. La presencia de Edward en un momento como éste me había golpeado duramente.

Por el rabillo del ojo observé la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de Rosalie, tampoco había captado sus esencias, me habría sentido muy traicionada si percatándose con tiempo ella no me hubiese avisado. No tardó mucho en adquirir de nuevo su habitual máscara imperturbable.

Jacob, un imponente lobo que intimidaría a cualquiera, lucía ahora afligido con las orejas gachas y la cabeza inclinada hasta casi rozar el suelo. Avanzó un poco más detrás de Edward y luego se detuvo a la altura de un viejo tronco cubierto de musgo y enredaderas, ocultando parte del hocico bajo una de sus patas. Era su manera de decir "lo siento". Habría sonreído, pero no pude.

Mi esposo siguió caminando hasta que sólo un metro escaso nos separó, me observaba fijamente y fue difícil sostener su mirada, eran sus ojos dos pozos de absoluta tristeza. No pude articular palabra así que deslicé la vista hacia su estropeada indumentaria, que se veía horrible, pero estaba demasiado conmocionada y no era momento de pararse a pensar en ello. Apreté mis labios hasta convertirlos en dos finas líneas.

Algo debió decir mentalmente Jacob a Edward porque éste último asintió con la cabeza en su dirección y pronto el lobo marchó por donde mismo había venido, no sin antes echarme una ojeada que esta vez no entendí. Por su parte, Rosalie tomó su teléfono móvil de entre mis rígidos dedos, pasó a mi lado intercambiando con Edward una mirada de comprensión y sin cruzar una palabra también nos dejó solos.

Tenía que hablar ya, explicarle por qué había mantenido en secreto lo sucedido durante mi transformación… Tomé aliento, dándome cuenta entonces de lo incómoda que me había sentido conteniéndolo. Esperaba que los aromas del bosque despejaran mi cabeza pero en vez de eso la esencia de Edward me inundó de golpe, embriagándome. La sensación me recorrió todo el cuerpo hasta la punta de los pies. Tuve que luchar contra el impulso de correr hacia él, abrazarle y perderme en la calidez de su musculoso y pétreo pecho.

- Bella… –susurró Edward. Ya no me miraba, sino que tenía sus hermosos orbes dorados clavados en algún punto fijo en el suelo. Su rostro se había convertido en una ligera mueca dolorosa. "_Te amo tanto, por favor, no sufras…_", pensé.

Yo no poseía la habilidad de Edward para leer la mente, pero me fue fácil adivinar que mi amor lidiaba por encontrar las palabras adecuadas antes seguir hablando.

- Tú creíste en él desde el primer momento, en cuanto le sentiste dentro de ti supiste que era nuestro hijo y que sería hermoso. En tu corazón no hubo dudas, le amaste ciegamente desde ese instante… –susurró él con la vista baja.- Pero yo creí que iba a perderte, era terrible ver como se te escapaba la vida sin que me dejaras hacer nada...

- Edward ¿Por qué dices…?-traté de preguntar con mi voz ahogada, pero él no me dejó acabar.

- Cada vez que observo a Renesmee me duele recordar todo el tiempo que pasé queriendo destruirla. El hijo que estabas dispuesta a proteger a costa de tu vida era para mí un monstruo, lo odiaba. Y si hubiese adivinado con antelación que pretendías la protección de Rosalie, créeme, te lo habría arrancado del vientre aún en contra de tu voluntad…

Durante todo mi embarazo había sido perfectamente consciente del sufrimiento de Edward, si bien él se esforzaba por disimular cuando estaba a mi lado, pero no podía hacer otra más que seguir adelante con mi decisión. Yo era tozudamente optimista, sobreviviría, estaba segura. Después nos alcanzó la felicidad y Edward y yo no volvimos a hablar sobre aquellos días sombríos, tal vez fue un error.

- Cuando por fin leí su mente y descubrí lo maravillosa que sería y cuánto te amaba ella… Yo sólo… -mi adorado vampiro quedó sin palabras para describir la emoción que sintió entonces. Habló de nuevo tras unos segundos y cuando lo hizo su voz sonó apagada.- A veces me pregunto si querría a Nessie tan profundamente como lo hago si tú hubieses muerto sobre aquella camilla… Temo la respuesta.

- Perdóname… -dijo entonces, viéndose triste y avergonzado. Supe que Edward se disculpaba por todo, por mi dolor y por su miedo recién confesado.

Caminé despacio hacia él reduciendo a unos pocos centímetros la distancia que nos separaba. Sus ojos se cerraron brevemente, como si estuviera analizando mi olor. Luego exhaló con suavidad y sentí sobre la piel de mi mejilla su cálido aliento, me estremecí.

Paradójicamente ambos habíamos terminado por sacar a la luz los demonios con los que veníamos cargando todo este tiempo y aunque al principio me hubiese gustado evitarlo ahora me sentía aliviada.

- Tú habrías sido tan buen padre como lo eres ahora, no tengo dudas… Y yo habría estado siempre contigo, me verías en ella cada día y me sentirías aquí... -junté mis manos y apoyé ambas en su pecho, a la altura del corazón. Sus ojos se clavaron en mí y por fin pude ver aparecer una tierna sonrisa en sus labios. _Dios, cuánto lo amaba…_

Lentamente le desprendí de su camisa y durante unos segundos quedé contemplando fijamente su perfecto y marcado torso, no estaba herido, así que me incliné y empecé a besar cada milímetro de su tersa piel. Escuché su rápido suspiro y sus brazos me apretaron levemente, sus manos acariciaban con suavidad mi espalda mientras yo saboreaba la piel de sus hombros y clavícula.

Sentí que sus dedos apartaban mi pelo con delicadeza y pronto noté sus húmedos labios justo en mi cuello. Solté el aliento con lentitud, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido. Sus labios avanzaron hasta la oreja y me atrapó el lóbulo entre los dientes. Enseguida alcé el rostro y entonces aprovechó para derrumbarse con pasión en mi boca. Nuestras lenguas danzaron.

Edward tomó una de mis manos y la condujo despacio a través de su abdomen hasta la dureza de su bajo vientre mostrándome cuan excitado estaba, su miembro amenazaba con romper el pantalón así que lo desabroché e inmediatamente empecé a acariciarle con entusiasmo. Mi vampiro profundizó el beso y comenzó a gemir y jadear de placer a intervalos regulares. Esto me excitó sobremanera, humedeciéndome.

Edward deslizó sus manos por mi espalda hasta mis glúteos, los cuales acarició y apretó con firmeza, deleitándose, y luego continuó moviendo sus dedos hacia el interior de mis muslos… múltiples escalofríos recorrieron mi piel.

- Espero que no tengas especial aprecio a estos pantalones… –susurró a mi oído con voz ronca antes de arrancarlos con un solo movimiento, me izó fácilmente y quedé abrazada a él con mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas. De nuevo la caricia de sus dedos hicieron que el anhelo de mi interior se hiciera aún más irresistible.

- Edward… -rogué hundiendo mis uñas en su espalda, estaba preparada y ansiosa por recibirle. Él emitió un sonido incoherente y haciendo a un lado mi tanga entró en mí y allí, de pie como estaba, comenzó a moverse con fervor.

- ¡Oh, por favor, no pares! –supliqué, me estallaría la cabeza si se detenía ahora.

- No tengo ninguna intención de hacerlo –prometió él con decisión–.

La primera vez que hice el amor siendo humana fue con Edward, y por aquél entonces ninguno de los dos gozábamos de experiencia, cosa que me pareció cuanto menos curiosa, teniendo en cuenta la edad real de mi sexi vampiro. Aun así, aquella noche en Isla Esme me pareció maravillosa… Pero desde que me transformé, no teniendo él ya que contenerse, el sexo con Edward se volvió increíble, y dejando a un lado nuestra capacidad infatigable, a veces me pregunto si se sentirá así para el resto de las mujeres o si tal vez mi condición lo hace algo aún más excitante.

Apenas nos dimos cuenta pero a nuestro alrededor todas las criaturas guardaban silencio, a parte de nosotros no se oía ni un solo ruido, era como si todas estuvieran conteniendo la respiración, esperando. Nuestra intensa demostración de amor duraría toda la noche hasta el alba.

Pocos días después llegó el momento de despedir a Huilen.

* * *

**NOTA: **He posteado esta última vez tan seguido porque voy a estar muy ocupada en los próximos días y no sé cuándo tendré tiempo para seguir escribiendo.

Espero que os haya gustado, si es así dejad vuestros comentarios :)

Un beso!


	13. Fatalidad

**Capítulo 13:** **Fatalidad**

1

El vampiro izó a la mujer que yacía ridículamente a sus pies con la fuerza de un solo brazo y la apretó con delicadeza contra su pecho, inhalando su aroma y apreciando la tibieza que a través de la ropa se adhería poco a poco a su fría piel. Con la mano libre despejó el rostro de ella y se inclinó para besarla tiernamente. Después, con la yema de los dedos, recorrió la línea de su mandíbula hasta la base del cuello, excitándose sobremanera al sentir el rítmico y suave golpeteo de la yugular.

- Ohm… -un ronco sonido de satisfacción vibró en su garganta. La ponzoña inundó su boca y la Sed se hizo aun más acuciante. Con una ligera bofetada arrancó a la mujer del estupor en el que se había sumergido tras el secuestro, ésta luchó contra la inconsciencia tratando de enfocar la mirada.

- Lo siento por ti preciosa… –susurró el vampiro sonriendo de lado- Pero no me gusta beber sólo…

Luego de haber absorbido todo el exquisito jugo que contenía aquel cuerpo la apartó de sí rápido, como si el contacto le repugnara. Su víctima había sido muy atractiva en vida, cuando la encontró lucía una lustrosa melena castaña, profundos ojos verdes y sugerentes curvas… Ahora, la flacidez con la que sus miembros le colgaban del cuerpo la hacían parecer una muñeca desmadejada y aquellos rasgos de la cara que la habían hecho hermosa se retorcían en una horrible mueca. El vampiro dejó caer el cadáver al suelo y lo manipuló de tal forma que en cuestión de segundos hubo improvisado el escenario de un burdo asesinato humano.

Con energías renovadas podía volver a concentrarse en su trabajo… La criatura que venía persiguiendo durante las últimas semanas había estado cambiando de dirección cada pocos días, como si no tuviera claro su destino. El vampiro cerró los ojos y se concentró en el recuerdo de su presa, hoy se había desplazo unos pocos kilómetros al oeste, así que no estaría muy lejos. Un pequeño cosquilleo en la parte posterior del cráneo indicó que no se equivocaba.

Seguir su pista había sido totalmente accidental, se hallaba cumpliendo órdenes del antiquísimo Aro cuando simplemente se cruzó en su camino. Lo que contempló entonces le dejó boquiabierto… En todos sus años de existencia jamás había creído que algo así fuese posible, fue un acto tan repugnante y antinatural que estuvo tentado de matar a aquel ser de inmediato, pero afortunadamente se contuvo.

El teléfono móvil vibró en el interior del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón:

- Buenas días Demetri –saludó un alegre voz femenina al otro lado de la línea. El aludido sonrió desdeñoso pero no dijo nada, permaneciendo a la escucha.- Me alegra que por fin hayas podido contestar al teléfono, nuestro querido señor Aro estaba preocupado… ¿Puedo decirle que pronto estarás de nuevo entre nosotros?

- Me temo que no, mi viaje se alargará un poco más de lo previsto, hay asuntos importantes a los que debo prestar atención…

- De acuerdo… ¿Quieres dejar algún mensaje?-sugirió la mujer con amabilidad.

- Comunica al triunvirato que ha habido un cambio en mis planes… -el vampiro dudó un instante, inseguro respecto a si debía revelar o no su inquietante descubrimiento, quizás fuese demasiado pronto.- Llamaré cuando tenga algo nuevo de lo que informar.

- Muy bien -contestó ella y durante unos segundos sólo se escuchó el sonido del bolígrafo deslizándose sobre el papel.- Esperaré tu llamada entonces.

- Adiós Gianna… -colgó.

Demetri suspiró profundamente con expresión sombría, preguntándose qué debía hacer a continuación. La persecución no podía seguir eternamente, no a efectos prácticos al menos, e incluso su propia vida correría peligro si intentaba acercarse demasiado…

- Mierda… -masculló. Sin duda habría sido más fácil seguir con su misión anterior, encontrar al vampiro llamado Joham y poner fin a sus experimentos, si bien eso tendría que esperar, dada las circunstancias.

El guardián de los Vulturis bajó la mano derecha al cinturón, del cual pendía un largo cuchillo, y comenzó a acariciarlo de forma involuntaria. Seguiría a la criatura un tiempo, el suficiente para comprender cómo aquella _cosa_ podía sobrevivir alimentándose de ponzoña. No quería creerlo, pero tal vez acabase de hallar una amenaza para los de su especie.

2

Para el apuesto Nahuel el presente día sería muy duro, debía despedirse por tiempo indefinido de la que durante ciento cincuenta años había sido su madre adoptiva, la pequeña Huilen, ésta se veía obligada a partir debido a su incapacidad para alimentarse al estilo "_Cullen_".

La noche anterior Alice se las había arreglado, tal era su especialidad, para preparar una maravillosa fiesta de despedida a la que también fueron invitados aquellos licántropos más allegados, quienes pudieron disfrutar de un variado convite magníficamente dispuesto en el jardín. La mayor parte de la casa fue decorada con gusto exquisito y para mayor confort una gran cantidad de pétalos de flores perfumadas se esparcieron por doquier, atenuando ligeramente los efluvios de ambas especies.

Nahuel había permanecido todo el tiempo al lado de su madre, la acunaba entre sus brazos y la reconfortaba cariñosamente en sus breves momentos de debilidad. El vampiro supo cargar su propia congoja con discreción y sólo Edward, testigo involuntario, fue consciente de lo real y profundo de su dolor. Nunca antes se había separado de ella.

Con el sol aproximándose al cenit y la luz del medio día penetrando con suavidad a través de las ventanas, los Cullen se reunieron en torno al hogar para despedir finalmente a su invitada.

- Siempre te estaremos agradecidos Huilen –dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa.

- Gracias por vuestra hospitalidad… -contestó ella.

- Ha sido un placer tenerte con nosotros… Cuídate mucho –dijo Esme, estrechándola en sus brazos con ternura. El vínculo que en las últimas semanas se había establecido entre las dos mujeres era muy fuerte, la atractiva madre de los Cullen echaría muy en falta a su tímida amiga.- Cumpliré mi promesa...

- Lo sé… -susurró Huilen, devolviéndole el abrazo afectuosamente.- ¿Me visitaréis?

- Seguro –sonó una aterciopelada voz a su espalda. Edward la rodeó con fluidez y plantó un leve beso en su mejilla. Huilen irguió la cabeza y le sonrió complacida.- Dentro de unos pocos años, cuando Nessie crezca.

- ¿Y por qué hay que esperar? -se quejó la aludida- No soy una niña…

- Sería estupendo –confirmó Bella echando una fugaz mirada al lindísimo vestido infantil, color pastel, que lucía su hija ese día.– Podríamos desviarnos un poco y visitar también al aquelarre de Zafrina.

- Sea pues… –añadió Carlisle tomando en brazos a su enfurruñada nieta.- Entonces volveremos a vernos muy pronto.

- ¡Ya han llegado! –exclamó Alice.

En ese momento entraron en el salón Rosalie y Emmett.

- Todo listo –dijo un entusiasmado Emmett. Rosalie se situó junto a Huilen y depositó en sus manos una cajita plateada.

- ¿Qué es esto…? –inquirió la vampira luego de escudriñar el rostro de quienes la rodeaban. Todos, incluido Nahuel, lucían una sonrisa en los labios.

- Pensé que tal vez te gustaría retrasar tu viaje de regreso a casa un poco más –la serena voz de Nahuel sonó increíblemente hermosa.- Podrías dedicarte un tiempo a viajar…

El joven híbrido rodeó a su madre por los hombros y la condujo fuera de la casa. Una vez en el exterior apareció Jasper conduciendo un Mercedes –Bentz clase CL. Obviamente, lo que Huilen tenía en las manos eran las llaves del flamante coche.

- ¿Qué os parece?-preguntó Alice orgullosa. Lo había comprado hacía unos días cuando Nahuel sugirió la posibilidad de que su madre pasase unos días recorriendo el país. Jasper salió del vehículo y con un ademán invitó a Huilen al interior.

- Magnífico –dijo Edward, examinándolo con interés mientras que Bella, a su lado, seguía sorprendiéndose ante aquellos lujos. Nahuel también se había quedado boquiabierto.

- Es demasiado… -gimió Huilen, si bien la idea de ver mundo cosquilleaba en su cabeza de manera excitante.

- ¿No te gusta?-se quejó Alice, haciendo un mohín. Era una experta chantajista.

- Ah Disculpa… Sí, sí que me gusta –respondió rápidamente Huilen, quien tras echar unas cuantas miradas más al coche no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción.- Supongo que estará bien si me doy un paseo…

- ¡Deja que te enseñe la guía de viaje que te he preparado! –exclamó Alice con voz cantarina. Su entusiasmo resultó tan espontáneo que costaba creer que todo aquel dialogo ya hubiese tenido lugar en su mente apenas unos minutos antes.

Cuando hubieron repasado los puntos más importantes que según Alice no debía dejar de visitar, los Cullen se despidieron una vez más de su amiga y se retiraron sutilmente a la gran casa, de modo que Nahuel y su madre gozaron de un momento de intimidad.

- Oh… Cariño-musitó Huilen en su lengua natal buscando refugio en los cálidos brazos de Nahuel.-Te echaré tanto de menos…

- Amada mía-susurró él en su mismo idioma, de pronto toda su pena se concentró como un nudo en su pecho y en vano luchó contra la amenaza de las lágrimas. Estaba seguro de que una parte importante de su alma marcharía con ella.- Puedo acompañarte un tiempo si lo deseas…

Huilen sonrió, alejándose unos centímetros para contemplarle con afecto.

- No es necesario, estaré bien – _"¡Qué duro mentir a un hijo!"_, pensó.

- Ahora este es tu hogar… -añadió inmediatamente.

- Tal vez esto sea un error madre… –titubeó él por primera vez.- Mi lugar está a tu lado…

- Aquí tú eres feliz y con eso me basta. Ahora dame un beso y despídeme –dijo Huilen.

- Te veré pronto, lo prometo –Nahuel se inclinó y beso las mejillas de la vampira con deliberada lentitud.

Renesmee encontró al miembro más reciente de su familia sollozando en el jardín horas después de que Huilen hubiese partido, nadie había querido molestarle desde entonces y él lo había agradecido, necesitaba desahogarse.

Nessie caminó sobre el césped en su dirección, realizó un movimiento de pies tan fluido que casi pareció volar, y se sentó a su lado sin decir nada durante unos minutos, pensativa. Nahuel recibió la compañía de la pequeña como un bálsamo, se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y la contempló silencioso. Las delgadas líneas que le surcaban la frente y el gesto de concentración en sus labios le daban un aire de madurez difícil de encontrar en un semblante tan joven como el suyo.

Nahuel se sintió culpable, deseaba que aquel diminuto y encantador rostro dibujase de nuevo su habitual y alegre sonrisa. Se inclinó hacia ella, deslizó dos dedos bajo su barbilla y la obligó dulcemente a mirarle a la cara, dos ojos de intenso chocolate le embelesaron.

- No has de preocuparte por mí -susurró él.

- Es que no lo comprendo… –se quejó ella con la cabeza inmóvil, encantada con el cálido tacto de su piel.- ¿Por qué te quedas con nosotros si eso te pone tan triste?

- Te equivocas –le dijo.- Estoy muy contento de pertenecer a tu familia.

- Uhm… -gruñó ella, escéptica. Nahuel sonrió condescendiente.

- Sólo lamento no poder compartir esta felicidad con mi madre, ojalá hubiese podido quedarse.

- Sí, lo siento -contestó Nessie.

- Bah, no lo sientas –bromeó él. –Tú sólo procura crecer fuerte y sana de modo que pronto podamos ir a verla.

- Hecho –dijo ella con el pulgar hacia arriba.

Desde esa noche el antiguo cuarto de Edward pasó a pertenecer al apuesto Nahuel. Esme se había adjudicado la tarea de decorarlo, de hecho lo amplió unos cuantos metros más adhiriendo a la casa un buen trozo de pared, lo que finalmente se transformó en una excusa perfecta para trabajar alrededor de toda la casa. El joven híbrido lo encontró algo exagerado pero viendo el entusiasmo con que todos se sumaron a la tarea de remodelación no dijo nada y durante esos días Edward, a quien no se le escapaba una, disimulaba una sonrisa divertida cada vez que pasaba a su lado. De cualquier forma y a pesar del doloroso vació en su corazón, Nahuel pronto dejó de sentirse un invitado, aquel era _su_ hogar. Ello fue gracias a las pequeñas atenciones que Bella le prestaba (el joven la admiraba profundamente).

Las sabias palabras de Carlisle le sirvieron de apoyo y curiosamente también las bromas de Emmett, quien sentía un interés bárbaro por el potencial físico del muchacho y no desperdiciaba ocasión alguna para ponerle a prueba. El chico resultó ser mucho más rápido y más fuerte que un humano, pero nada podía hacer contra un vampiro y menos contra un licántropo. Incluso Jacob se prestaba con entusiasmo a cualquier evento que implicase demostrar su superioridad frente al híbrido, pero para su decepción Nahuel aceptaba toda crítica con absoluta templanza. Las soberbias historias de Jasper contadas a la luz del crepúsculo, los continuos obsequios de Alice, los juegos de la fascinante Renesmee y el afecto que en general todos le prodigaban lograron hacerle sentir como en casa.

De esta manera pasaron los meses, pero el rostro de su madre jamás abandonó sus pensamientos.

3

El vampiro estaba terriblemente cansado, le dolían los músculos y la cabeza le iba a estallar, la caza había sido dura y la voluntad del vampiro a quien había atacado casi logra hacerse con la suya propia. Aquello lo asustó sobremanera ya que la vez anterior salió victorioso sin mucha dificultad.

- Quizás sea diferente cada vez… -musitó. Ansioso por repetir la experiencia no había reparado en ello y el despiste casi le cuesta la vida. ¡Qué estúpido había sido! Apretó los dientes y reprimió el impulso de destrozar todo cuanto había a su alrededor, de nuevo se sentía poderoso pero aquella no era forma de malgastar sus recién adquiridas fuerzas. Mejor descansaba un rato…

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó a su espalda una voz femenina con acento extraño. El vampiro se hallaba tan atorado que no la había sentido acercarse. "_Hoy me estoy luciendo_", pensó. Se giró lentamente y descubrió la menuda figura de una mujer vampiro, ésta le observaba a una distancia prudencial pero no parecía peligrosa… El hombre clavó en ella unos ojos ávidos, oscuros y brillantes.

- Acércate –le ordenó. El cuerpo de la mujer se tensó y la tranquilidad que había disfrutado hasta ese momento desapareció bruscamente cuando sus pies avanzaron hacia su interlocutor en contra de su voluntad. El hombre se incorporó trabajosamente y la olisqueó. Fue decepcionante descubrir que no había nada _especial_ en aquel vampiro, ningún poder… Pero estaba tan agotado que casi lo agradeció.

Podría haberla dejado marchar ya que no significaba ninguna amenaza para él, pero la cantidad de efluvios a su alrededor alimentó una curiosidad innata.

- ¿Tu nombre?-preguntó.

- Huilen –contestó ella y su voz sonó extraña, demasiado aburrida en contraste con el terror que reflejaban sus ojos. Intentaba resistirse pero era inútil, una poderosa energía invadió su mente tomando el control. El individuo la doblegó con la misma facilidad con que Edward leía sus pensamientos. Huilen estaba asustada y enfadada consigo misma, no entendía cómo había podido ser tan imprudente… ¿Por qué no percibió antes la crueldad que manaba de aquel ser?

- ¿De quién es este olor?-inquirió el otro mirándola con gesto despreciativo.

- Del aquelarre de los Cullen y de mi hijo Nahuel -contestó de nuevo aquella voz monótona.

- Los Cullen… -repitió el vampiro. Ese grupo era famoso, sobre todo entre los nómadas. En el último siglo nadie había humillado tanto como ellos a los Vulturis, arcaicos guardianes del _Secreto_ cuyo poder había terminado corrompiéndose (al menos esa era la opinión general claro que sólo un suicida lo comentaría en voz alta), así que resultaba increíble que los Cullen aún continuasen con vida… Los sucesos del enfrentamiento habían prendido como la pólvora ¡Aliados con licántropos nada menos! Sin duda aquella había sido una historia de lo más excitante.

- "_Debe ser un aquelarre poderoso…"_-pensó con un ligero estremecimiento.

Deliberó en silencio unos segundos y después ordenó a la mujer que le contase todo lo que sabía acerca de aquella familia de vampiros. Cuando ésta pasó a describir la habilidad de Bella el ser experimentó un auténtico frenesí. El escudo mental de aquella neófita se le antojo irresistible.

- Si tan sólo pudiera añadir ese poder a los que ya he tomado… ¡Serían tantas mis posibilidades! –exclamó. La ponzoña se deslizo terriblemente a través de su garganta y una llamada más fuerte que la de la sangre le aguijoneó.- Esto es justo lo que necesitaba…

De pronto recordó que no estaba sólo y volteó para contemplar a Huilen.

- Ahg… ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?-se preguntó molesto. Si había entendido bien, que esa mujer estuviese sola y totalmente a su merced sólo podía significar que hasta el momento Alice no había tenido ninguna visión al respecto. "_Todo un golpe de suerte_", pensó.

- Habría sido mejor para ti que nuestros caminos jamás se hubiesen cruzado… –le dijo y por un instante pareció casi lamentarlo de veras, pero Huilen no se dejó engañar- Ahora estamos aquí… y tú te has vuelto un problema.

El vampiro rió en silencio, moviendo la cabeza. Tenía la certeza de que una vez libre Huilen advertiría a sus amigos, y aunque viva podía serle útil, teniéndola a su lado corría el riesgo de que tarde o temprano Alice tuviese una visión... Ya sería difícil acercárseles por lo que no estaba en sus planes delatar su existencia.

- Bien, supongo que no hay más remedio… -dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

4

Fuera todavía diluviaba, y el destello de un relámpago mostró unos ojos rojos, resplandecientes...

- ¿Estás seguro…?-dijo una voz susurrante al otro lado de la línea.

- Sí, mi señor–contestó.- Cuando llegué apenas quedaban ya las cenizas...

- ¿Y ahora esa criatura… se dirige a Forks?-preguntó el primero.

- Sin ninguna duda ese es su objetivo –el lacayo apenas pudo reprimir un tono de satisfacción.

- Hechos interesantes pueden resultar de este azar del destino…-susurró la voz.- Mantenme informado, Demetri.

* * *

**NOTA: **Aquí estoy **_por fin_** con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste... ¡Ansío leer vuestros comentarios! ^_^

He visto que en los últimos días algunos han añadido mi fanfic a sus "favoritos", de verdad muchas gracias.

Pd. Creo que ahora es cuando empieza lo bueno xD

Pd2. Uhm... me gustaria aclarar que en este cap aparecen dos vampiros diferentes, uno de ellos es nuestro "querido" Demetri y el otro es quien se encuentra con Huilen. Este último es un vampiro "particular", incluso Demetri duda que se trate realmente de un vampiro... De ahí que a veces me dirija a él como "el ser, la criatura...".

Por si tampoco ha quedado claro, es Demetri quien ha estado siguiendo a este nuevo "vampiro" durante las últimas semanas.


End file.
